She who is milk white
by Shirokurou
Summary: My name is Galatea. I'm the queen of the St. Claymore girls school. And I'm bored. /// Otherwise known as 'that Galateacentric fic'. AU: All-girl school. There's never enough GalaMiri. Ongoing. /// Review if you want me to update quicker.
1. Milk White Crescent & Rebellious Sky

**Scene 1**

"Hey, Galatea, wake up or you'll miss the introductory speech!"

"Like I give a damn…"

"The first year students will be there. Maybe some cute girls, just about your type…"

"…"

"Well, Gala?"

"We can't miss that now, can we?"

**Crowned Came****llia**

Helen throws me her usual smirk and disappears into the stairway door. She's energetic as usual, unlike me right now. I take some time getting up on my feet and straighten my uniform. One last look up into the sky and I get off the roof.

What was I doing on the roof anyway? It's sort of getaway place. A girl of my caliber absolutely can't go around without one. But lately more and more have been finding out about it, so I guess I'll have to find a new one this year.

Pretty soon I'm already at the 3rd floor balcony, it's the best view of the courtyard. All the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years are lined up in order. Headmistress Teresa is throwing a speech of welcome and high expectations.

"What took you so long?" Helen asked while hanging on the safety net, smoking a cigarette.

"I saw a lonely flower petal dancing in the wind and decided to catch it... Oh and don't get that smoke in my direction."

"I guess you haven't changed since last year, Queen-san…" Helen's smirk grew wider with her last remark.

"When someone like you says it, it sounds weird. I'm just myself." Yeah I'm the queen here, half a year to attain the title and half a year to get bored of it.

"Would you rather I call you Prince, like some of the biggest fans…"

She looked smug but after a glare from me she shuts up.Helen is just like that, unbearable at times, but still around when you need to do something. And out of all the delinquents, she's the most reasonable.

"Oh and speaking of which, where's that girl who was hanging around you?"

Helen threw her cig down, "Her name's Flora. I heard she's gonna be part of the show, play violin or something. And I think she's in the first row along with the rest of the 'good' girls …"

I lean over the net and try to find her in the crowd. "Yeah. You should be there yourself…" She added.

"Too boring…" I cut her off, "Oh looks like Teresa just finished her speech. Now we'll get treated to the show."

The headmistress walks off the stage and is replaced by Flora, pride of the classical music club, who whips out a violin and starts playing.

Flora… Let's just say we know each other. She was interested in me for too much reasons to list, but I was reluctant to reply the way she wanted. But I'm not above teasing. And let's admit she's got a nice rack. I wonder if things changed after this summer…

Suddenly the sound of the balcony doors opening interrupts my thoughts.

"Ohh. Busted…" Helen remarks as she turns around.

"Well-well, let me guess…" I don't even bother to turn around "Happy new school year, Miria"

"How did you know it was me?" she asks in surprise.

"Same perfume…" I turn around to face her, smiling more than before.

"It's shampoo. And what are you doing here?" she asks before crossing her hands on her chest.

"Ah come one, miss disciplinary committee… This place has the best view…" Helen decided to butt in

"And Miria, don't squeeze your breasts like that, you're tempting me." I remark while trailing a hand down my hair.

"Oh shut up, both of you. There's an entry word for the freshmen by the top 3 students. That includes the sisters and you, Galatea."

"Thanks for the honor, but I'll pass. I just don't feel like… Wha…" Miria grabs my hand and starts dragging me… Me of all people!

"I knew you'd say that, but you're going to do it, whether you like it or not…"

Miria always was too law-abiding.

"Dangit, OK-OK, I'm going… You can let go." I switch to my usual tone

"Let go? And have you run away? Yeah right."

True I was going to make a run for it, but OK might as well get this over with. She brings me down the first floor and she's leading me through the garden. Wait, why is Miria smiling.

"You know, you could be enjoying dragging me a little less…" I say as I struggle not to give in to her able hands.

"It's not you. I'm just happy to be back here. I guess that includes seeing your smug face again. Aren't you glad to be back?" Miria slows down a bit, loosens her grip and raises her brows at me.

"Well… Maybe." I slip out of her grip and leap for the nearest bushes.

"Get back here…" she desperately reaches for me but her hand slides through my hair.

Miria is so gullible, I think to myself as I get through the bush. Aw. A bark cut my right cheek. Damn! I'm gonna burn that bush later. I get out to the other side… And of all people to bump into…

"Hello Irene-sensei… Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"…" she tries to stare me down, but I'm immune to that kind of stuff.

Miria bursts out of the bush beside me, her clothes are a bit of a mess, "Get back here… oh hello Irene-sensei…"

"What were you two doing in those bushes?" Irene raises a brow. She'd be more threatening if her ears weren't so damn cute.

"Oh you know, adult stuff…" I reply rubbing the back of my head, Miria pokes me in the side for that one.

"I'm taking her to the welcoming ceremony for the… entry word. Please excuse us, we must hurry…"

She grabs me once again and drags my away, as I wave 'sayonara' to Irene. Irene is Teresa's right hand (or left hand if Teresa does it with her left). If you know what I mean… She'll probably tell the headmistress that I'm dilly-dallying around and corrupting honor students like Miria. I hope she does. I want to get Miria in trouble…

"We're here." said Miria, as she brought me backstage "Damn, what happened to your cheek?"

"Uh nothing I just…"

"Idiot, you just had to land on your face…" Miria's voice got softer. She'd look good in pink.

"Mi-Miria…"

Miria gets a band-aid out of her purse and slaps it on my cheek.

"Ow… What was that for?" I yelled before touching my hurt flesh.

"Get on stage already…" she urged before pushing me on the stage.

Damn that Miria, if only she'd be more like the other girls.

I waltz from the corner of the stage closer to the mic, which is currently oppucied by Flora. Finished with her little concert she begins introducing us.

"And now a word from the top 3 best students. The students with the best theoretic scores Alicia and Beth."

Oh yes, the No.1 and No.2. I'd be no.1 if I paid more attention and had less absences, but looking at these two vegetables, I'm glad I'm 3rd. It's as if their parents created then for the sole purpose of being overachieving bitches. Their entry word is… Welcome… blah-blah…work hard… don't fail the schools rep… blah-blah… clap-clap…

Finally they move on and Flora takes over again, "And now our precious No.3 honor student and club star Galatea." the 2nd years start clapping.

I wink at her Flora and she blushes. As usual.

I walk to the mic and adjust it up. 185 cm, I'm the school record. I hit the mic once and it gives off a silenced sound.

"Hello everyone…"

Some random people go "whoo!", while the fresh bloods whisper "oh, she's..."

Everyone's looking at me, I can't help but smile.

"We're gonna have fun together."

- - -

30.07.09 – 01.08.09

Song of this chapter is **Faylan – Mind as Judgment**.

Thanks to **jjchopper** for very inspiring art.

A very big thanks to my beta, **Julie**, the queen of pharmacology, for putting up with this yuri, even though it's not her comfort zone.

And my second beta **Espada Harribel**, who is away from any electric source…

Remember – authors love reviews.


	2. Arrogant Crescent in the Ignorant Sky

**Scene 2**

"So what happened to your face?" Her voice is laced with concern.

I take a brief break from kissing her neck.

"Nothing much. Just…" I could think up an excuse but "Who cares… Did you miss me?"

"Yes…" Her voice is muffled by a slight moan.

"Flora, you don't change…" I tightened my embrace around her waist.

"Don't say it like that." Flora even turned her head away a bit.

Did I hit a wrong heartstring? I should shut up… But no, I don't.

**Flirty Fuchsia**

So yeah, I've got Flora pinned against a wall between two lockers, my lips on her collarbone, my hands slightly lower than they should be. Her shirt is missing 2 buttons; my hands just barely touch her back through the uniform. But no more than that. Flora tends to get carried away with her crushes, and if given enough feedback, I'm sure she'd go far. Really far. There's a border I don't want cross, but that doesn't mean I can't dance on the thin red line.

Why are we here? I was bored, decided to skip the first class. But it's no fun when you're doing that alone. So I drove Flora to the edge with some of my advances. Having a 'good' girl miss class is great.

Why am I doing this? I really can't say. Maybe I was bored or maybe I like starting fires. But probably both…

"Galatea… There's something I want to ask you…"

"We're in a hallway, so don't expect much." I say as I looked over in her direction.

Although it is empty, or wait, what's that in around the corner, don't remember that plant there…

"No something a little different. I need to ask you something very important… What's wrong, why did you stop?"

"Sorry, I'll get back to it." I dig into her collarbone. "It's just that there's somebody around the corner…"

Flora jumps at the thought and gently pushes me away.

"And why did you do that?" Why so sudden? Weren't you enjoying this?

"What if someone sees us?"

Oh please… I grab her arm and fling her closer, which is surprisingly easy. I kiss her ruby red lips, this time in the center of the hallway. See it if you want.

I pull away, as Flora gasps for air. She's blushing like crazy.

"You're lighter than you look. You should eat more," I put my finger on her lip.

She blushed more than before (how's that possible) and backed away a bit. I doubt this is going to hurt her reputation in any way, but she's taking it too seriously and leaves as quick, as she can. And no I'm not being mean; I bet she's not even mad at me. Oh well…

I adjust my uniform a bit and start walking through the hallway. I guess I threw quite a show for whoever was looking. Now it's my turn to look at them. As I turn around the corner I nearly hit some brunette girl. Hey there, Foxy. I don't recognize her, must be new.

"Well hello first year, what are you doing skipping class?"

"I… a…" She's obviously feeling caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"What's your name, brunette?"

"Clarice…"

"I'll remember that…"

She's kinda cute. Not one of those breathtakingly beautiful girls but definitely pleasant to look at. And she's a brunette, for heaven's sake. It's funny to even mention it, but her hair color here even makes her unique, considering that nearly everybody else is some shade of blonde.

She notices that I'm examining her with my eyes, and blushes a pretty pink. I lick my lips. A little flirt can't hurt right?

"Should I repeat my question?"

"W-w-well, I was late and… then I saw you and…" Her stutter is just adorable

"Decided not to interfere?"

"Y-yeah!" she starts nodding.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Good girl, Clarice," I lean in and kiss her on the forehead.

She opens her mouth in surprise, but words don't follow.

"Now go to class. You shouldn't be skipping on your first day."

She nods once and slowly walks away.

The first years are definitely interesting. I'll have to check them out a little later. Right now, I still have a lot of free time on my hands, and no other girls in plain sight. I guess I'll retreat to my room for now.

- - -

Ah, I love my room. I love my bed. Don't know why, but I remembered Miria asking me whether I was happy to be back?

"It is good to be back…" I say to the ceiling, as I lounge on my white bed.

I've sure missed this. Even though it's the dorm, you could've guessed I'd get one of the best rooms.

I reach over for my mp3 player and headphones. I press 'play all' and 'shuffle'. It stops at some Argentinean pop. Geez, how could've I liked this song? What was I thinking? Delete. I guess more shuffling will only show that my tastes have changed and I need to erase more. So I go and select L'Arc's "Drink it Down". Much better. In all of L'Arc-en-Ciel's tons and tons of songs, I love only 6. Yeah I'm picky in music too…

I continue lying there like that lazily for some time, looking around the room. Everything's so peaceful, that it even annoys me a bit. My eyes stop on my luggage. Yeah, I still need to unpack. And it's me, so there's a lot of it.

I sigh as I roll of to the side of the bed and reach for the bags. I should unpack only the necessities and then ask Helen to unpack the rest. I lazily pull one of the bags closer with my leg. First I take out my shower kit, that's quite a number of items: 3 different shampoos, conditioners, lotions and ext. Hey did you think taking care of this hair was easy? Hell no… But so worth it. Or else I'd be… Why did I remember Miria and her pine-hair? Nevermind.

I actually forced myself to get off the bed and carry all that to the bathroom. The wire drags my music player. I pick it up and stick behind my belt, let's just hope it doesn't slip.

OK, next – my lingerie collection. Sorry, perverts, but I'll keep the details under wraps and skip to the unpacking of my uniform sets. Ah… our uniform, the white and metallic gray wonder. The individual symbols are my favorite part. I've got 3 sets in case something happens. Speaking of which, I need to change.

As I take off the top, the player just happens to slip down into my lacy whites. Great… I reach in and try to get it out, but I only manage to switch the song to "snow drop". Perfect. And Helen happens to walk in…

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I reply while tilting my head a bit.

"I'd rather not say…" Good choice there, Helen.

I fish out the player by pulling it's cord and Helen gives me a 'oh-so-that's-what-it-was' look.

"I've got to hand it to you. Not many find a way to carry an iPod as fancy as you…" She sits down on her bed (she's my roommate if you haven't guessed yet).

"Thanks for the compliment. Oh and no it's not an iPod. A white flat square? That's so ugly and non-tasteful whatsoever. I don't get people who buy it only for the brand…" I stop the music and turn of the device.

"Sure-sure. What about your headphones?"She starts changing her uniform too.

"What about my AKG K701 headphones?" I bought them off the net, what's she getting at?

"Oh nothing-nothing… I guess you're just a 'it's popular now it sucks' kind of girl." Helen smiles at me.

"I just have good taste…"

"Who could disagree to that? Anyway it's lunchtime, we're going to the roof as usual?"

Lunchtime already? Time flies.

"No. We're not. There's someone I need to talk to. We're going to the cafeteria."

- - -

Helen went to the roof, but I actually came to our school cafeteria. I don't hate it, but whenever I have the chance to not be here I take it. Cause…

"Ah, Galatea-sama, can I sit with you?"

I sigh as I agree. Nobody likes an evil bitch.

And girls, most of them 2nd years like myself, immediately surround me, and a few curious 1st years. In the immediate vicinity I see Cynthia, she's smart and genki. I also heard that she's one of the founding members of my fanclub (yeah I have one, don't ask). Right next to her is Yuma, really don't know much about her, except that her name's Yuma and she's got a nice haircut. I guess she's unnoticeable like that. But I see how she's trying to sit as close as humanly possible to Cynthia, how cute. Also there's a 1st year, who introduces herself as Audrey. They got me surrounded, and for the nearest half-hour (if I'm lucky) I'll be engaged in girls talk.

The subjects range from personal and dull to even duller. Why did I come here again? Oh yeah, Flora. As much as I don't want bring up again that important thing she wants to ask, but curiosity is getting the best of me. And I look for Flora, spotting her at a distant table sitting with Miria and some other girl I didn't recognize. Great, now all I have to do is wait for this chatter to end and see her when she's alone.

Meanwhile, I answer all of the trivial question on auto-mode. Geez, I wish they'd at least remember what I said, cause I get asked the same stuff as last year. But then the new girl Audrey pops up with a question I usually don't get asked right away.

"So you're really the queen around here?" She's smiling politely, but the look in her eyes is ambitious.

So what if I am. You should know that already. I nod my head in confirmation.

"And what would you say if someone would be aiming to become the new queen?" Audrey is trying to make it sound hypothetical, but it's too obvious.

The rest goes quiet, as if it's taboo to even question my royal position. The only noise at the table is Yuma's chewing. The corner of my eye spots Flora leaving.

"Go ahead and try…" I rise from the table, "Thanks for the lunch girls, I have to go now…"

The firstyears are without a doubt interesting. But right now I have something else to do. I catch up to Flora in the hallway.

"Where can we talk about that important thing?"

- - -

Soon we're at the 3rd floor balcony, one of my getaway places, although it's useful only at certain times.

I caress her cheek; I guess I can't interact with her if I'm not teasing her in one way or another.

"So now we're alone. You can say anything you please…"

"Gala," She gives me a quick a kiss and smiles, "I need your advice…"

"Sure…" Can't you trust this mischievous smile?

"Well, you know, there's a person I like…" She's shyly avoiding my gaze "And want to finally express my feelings… And I wanted to ask your advice."

What? Flora has a person she likes. And it's not me?

"Galatea?"

I left out a small laugh. Although I bet it doesn't sound like I'm laughing. And it shouldn't.

"Galatea, don't get me wrong, I still like being with you. I just realized that I can't force my feeling onto you and…"

Oh please none of that, just shut up…

"It's OK, it's OK. I'll… help you." Wow I actually managed to say without gritting my teeth. I deserve a prize.

"You will?"

"Yes, yes…" Now for my prize… "But since you still haven't confessed, maybe I can give you a farewell kiss." And by kiss I, of course, mean a lot more… This might relieve my stress a bit.

Flora blushes, smiling. I take that smile as a rite of passage and my hands start taking off her shirt, while my lips go to her beautiful neck.

"Galatea. I'm so thankful, that you'll help me. Ah…" She gasps much to my delight

"Don't mention it." I say, slipping off her bra…

"Now I'll express my feelings to Miria."

"…" I stopped my movements abruptly, processing her words once again.

"Galatea?"

Miria? Let me think about it again… Miria…

I pull away from her chest. She's surprised. I crack a fake smile and dash out the balcony door

Oh fuck this, I'm out of here.

- - -

Miria of all the other girls, it's Miria. I crashed through the roof door, tearing it open and that caused Helen to drop her bento. She can tell I'm not that happy. Then her gaze drifts to my left hand… What?

I raise it and see that I ran off with Flora's bra. I'm sure she'll manage.

"So OK, I guess you have a very respectable reason to have that in your hand… You're collecting them or something…" Helen was always the wiseass.

"Just shut up and listen…"

And I retell her the situation with Flora. Tell her how I lost my cool, even if for a millisecond, that's rare.

Helen listens to all of it, then lights a cigarette and says something I should've told myself.

"So when she was interested in you, you were keeping her at a distance and now when she's fallen over someone else, you're suddenly like this?"

"No, it's just that out of all the other girls here, Miria is the one who indirectly stole a girl from me. I'm… surprised…" surprised to say the least.

"Well Miria is smart, sporty and even you yourself once said that she's cute." Helen said in a cautious tone.

"When did I say that?" I spin the bra around my fingers.

"Sometime last year, I don't remember when exactly . But you have to admit, that she's the next best thing after you around the second years, Maybe if you weren't here she'd be the queen…"

"Ha, she'd turn that title down. Say something like 'I don't deserve it' or 'it's too flashy'. She's no queen-material."

She's more of knight-in-shiny-armor. Girls like when someone like that saves them. I guess if I wasn't me, I'd go for that too. But hell no, I'm not like that…

"Miria's just…"

At this moment the roof door opening interrupts us.

"Well, speak of the devil…" I smile as I turn to face Miria.

She looks like she usually does, earnest gaze and spiky hair. Her eyes are then attracted to the undergarment in my hand. She shakes her head.

I throw Flora's bra from my left to my right. "What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you, Miria-san?"

- - -

End of scene 2.

02.08.09 – 05.08.09

Thanks to my beta **Espada Harribel, **who's badass enough to edit this in class.

And to **Julie** for moral support.

7


	3. Voluptuous Crescent in the Innocent Sky

**Scene 3**

"Hey, listen, I know rules aren't for you, but can you at least keep up with your high moral standards?" Miria crosses her hands over her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't carry your bra around in the open like that."

"Oh don't worry. It's not mine…"

**Lustful Lily**

"Of all the…" Miria shakes her head in disapproval, "Goddamnit, Galatea, are you stalking someone and stealing their…" Her voice isn't mad despite the situation, it's more surprised.

Her reaction makes me want to say 'So what if I did?' but Miria is not too good with humor, so I just stay silent, spinning the incriminating bra around my fingers.

"You know, I'd hand this case over to the Morals Committee, but…"

"But since I'm it's chairman, you know the result ahead…" It was a smart move to be elected there, got me out of even worse cases, "And relax, I didn't steal it, I just sort of forgot to put it back. Maybe, I'll promise that this won't happen again and you'll let me off the hook?"

Miria lets out a sigh and shakes her head. It was predictable, that I'd avoid any form of punishment or even be reprimanded. I'm just like that and she knows it.

She comes closer and reaches out her hand.

"Aren't you going to give it back?"

"Oh… Sure" I drop the bra into Miria's hand, maybe I should've grossed her out by sniffing, but it' too late.

"Thanks." She begins putting it into her shoulder bag.

"And what are you planning to do with it?"

Miria stops for a second, but then continues, "Give it back, of course."

"The desk of lost & found lingerie? I wonder where it is…" I suppress a giggle

"Actually I'd ask you, who it belongs to…" Miria said, her tone getting more serious.

"And if I don't remember?" I lean on the ledge and start examining my nails.

"I'm sure you do."

I don't know why but Miria smiled while saying that, and somehow it started pissing me off. Is she in on Flora's little crush or is she just teasing me. Either way….

"It's personal. I don't feel like telling you…" Damn, I raised my voice, can't show her I'm angry.

"Well, you don't have to be a genius to figure out who it is. Since it's you, I'd recon it's one of the 2nd years, probably from the top10 students… Should I continue?"

Flora is 2nd year, no.8 in class. I guess Miria is a little too smart. At this rate, she'll be the one to bring Flora her bra back. I'll officially arrange them a date, through a simple piece of clothing.

Miria sees that I'm shocked by her knowledge of _me,_ and continues to surprise me more.

"And from there, it's simple method exclusion. The twins are out, cause, you know, they just don't roll that way. 4: Ophelia, I don't think you'd get away with stealing her clothes. 5: Rafaela is too… not your style. You like more feminine girls. 7. Eva, she's also not your type…" she stops there, Flora is next.

I clap my hands…

"My-my, Miria you're knowledge of my tastes is quite amazing... Makes me wonder, why aren't you in my fanclub?" I walk from the ledge to her.

"It's hard not to notice. And I'll pass on the fanclub, thank you. So are you going to give it back or should I?" Miria chuckles at her small victory.

"Maybe I should've stolen it from you…" I say as she hands me the bra.

"Then it would've been a sports bra. This one's too lacy for me. Now take it and return it." She stuffs into my hand and turns around heading for the exit.

'Hard not to notice'? Yeah right! If it's secret from my fanclub, then it's barely noticeable. Was Miria stalking me or something? I guess I'll play it off.

"Actually, Miria, this **is** from one of the first years…" I say spinning the bra around my fingers

"That's a lie." She replies from the stairway

"How did you know?"

"You just told me…" And her voice disappears below.

"…"

Helen, who was silent the whole time, walks up to me and just had to mention it again.

"Did she just bluff you into…"

"Oh shut up."

She raises her hands, aborting the question and leaves down the same stairway.

I need to be alone. I need to think. And what better place than in class.

- - -

Ah… Much better. Sofia-sensei is reading a lecture on something I already know. And I take only the most basic of notes. I guess I'm just the type who's better at understanding the concept and figuring out the details myself… Yeah, it's good to be me. I spin a pencil in my fingers while planning for the rest of today. There'll be a student council meeting, but that's not what's on my mind. I'm coming to one of my usual questions.

What do I want? I get everything that I'm after. That's my philosophy, I guess. And I guess I'm also pretty selfish that way. So what do I want _now_? Flora? Am I interested in her only because she's flowing away from me? Maybe. But what agitates me more is that it's Miria she's fallen for...

I break the pencil between my fingers. That attracts some unnecessary attention from my next-desk neighbors, but I ignore them.

So why did I flip like that, merely thinking of Miria? I wonder why, myself. I've known that pine-haired girl for quite some time. I think it dates back way to primary school. While I went from straight-A model girl to notorious truant and now to my genius deviant self, Miria was always the same. A quiet girl of few words and straight actions. Elegance is certainly not her style. Always the no-nonsense, do-the-right-thing bright leader, who just can't have fun breaking rules. I guess, that's why she's so fun to tease. But she can fight off any bully, and will protect the rest too. The only things that changed were her grades, going from mediocre to pretty high. I'd even complement her and say that she's akin to water, tranquilly flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused…

So why do I react like this? Do I dislike Miria? No, not really. We're not that opposite to be enemies and not similar enough to be rivals. Then why? Because she's something I could've been, but chose not to be. I guess that's the best way of putting it.

So I like Flora only cause it's about Miria? I guess it is a catalyst, but I wouldn't care if I didn't take a liking to her at all, right? So I need her? At least for now.

And knowing Miria, it's going to be easy… I grin to myself, just as the bell sounds off the end of class.

- - -

Yeah… The student Council meeting. I sigh as I even think of it. It's going to be rough.

Maybe some explanation is required for my reaction? Well, for starters, I'm on it as a representative of the moral committee. It's sort of my job to take care of our 'high reputation' and other stuff. In reality it comes down to giving penalties for obscene language and perverse behavior, sadly that's rare. As I mentioned before, I joined it to cover myself in case anything goes wrong. And it helped me make a lot of friends, by closing my eyes on some 'minor' deviations. The council is rather big on paper, it has representatives of all the activity clubs, overseeing teachers, elected students for public opinion and ext. But in reality it's just a few people around the president, moral and disciplinary committees; just a handful of girls who already know all the ways of this school. And I liked it that way…

But the president, Hilda, graduated this year, so the elections of a new president will be held, and needless to say, it's going to be hell of a race.

I sigh again as I enter the student council room.

"Hello everyone… Happy new school-year. [Insert happy wishes and encouragement here.]"

I get greeted by today's staff: Eva, she's pretty high on the ranking but nothing worth mentioning and Zelda, I have a memo to remember the staff's names, but seriously, her name's Zelda, that cracks me up every time I see her. The staff are basically our foot-soldiers, or slaves if you will, they handle the council's medial and mundane tasks, while we do the thinking. Moving further in, I see Cynthia, she's the council secretary and assistant, I think she gets off by assisting people and Yuma also hanging around, her position in the student council is… none, I think she just has a crush on Cynthia, that's why she's occasionally here. And I also see…

"What are you doing here?" I lean on the table and give the nuisance a thorough look.

"Hello, Galatea-senpai, I talked to Headmistress Teresa and she said we need the first year students represented in the student council…" She smiles at me politely, or I'd rather say mockingly politely.

"Really now?" What was her name, again?

"Yes. It's in the school's rules."

Audrey. I guess she really meant it, when she said she's aiming for my little throne. Oh, girl, you don't know what you're aiming for.

"And you're here to represent the 1st years?" I ask, while leisurely leaning onto the table with my hand.

"Yes. So please take care of me, Galatea-sama…" This girl makes 'sama' sound evil.

"OK. Welcome to the student council. This is our office…" I point out the obvious "Now, Audrey, be a dear and bring your senpai some tea…"

"Excuse me?" she shed some of her politeness in that phrase

"You should look up to and assist your seniors, it's in the school rules." I blow her a kiss and with a hand on her back I guide her in the direction of the tea sets.

She chuckles lightly but agrees… She has no choice after all, if she starts resisting, she'll just make a fool of herself. Now then, back to more pressing issues. The reason I came here is…

"Where's Miria?" I ask Cynthia, but Yuma replies instead.

"T-there's hardly anything on the first meeting, so um… she left… to her room." She must be worried around me, I am no.3 and she's no40, but still, this is ridiculous.

"OK. I guess I'll follow her example… And Cynthia." the girl turns to me, "Audrey will bring over tea, that's for you."

I smile to her, she smiles back, I also get treated to Yuma's jealous look. It was worth it. With that thought I leave the room.

- - -

So Miria's in her room, right? I've been there before on a few 'school matters' occasions, nothing special, except that she has a lot of various books and discs. And she's not particularly shy about letting other people in her room either, maybe because she's just boring enough to have nothing to hide. Oh Miria.

And for some weird irony her room is one the opposite side of the school, tch…

Miria's official position is head of the disciplinary committee, somewhere a knight can protect the people, right? It can be summarized to stopping Ophelia's violent outbursts and Helen's little pranks. I always get away before being caught, and besides, I manage to find a way out even when she catches me setting the school on fire. I remember the various times I used the excuse of 'investigating it on behalf of the moral committee' and lose track. I'm sure Miria understands that I am at fault, but she also understands that I'm kind of special and doesn't pressure me for no-good reason. She's unbending in the face of adversity, but not without flexibility towards the greater good. I think I'm starting to understand better why Flora likes her. Why didn't I think of Miria like this before?

Finally I reach her door. The white nametag on the door has her symbol and name in dark blue. The tag is too white. Maybe I should write something on it… That would be childish, but I can't resist. I reach into my handbag for a black marker. Now what to write?

I start out by drawing a cat face next to her name on the tag. The marker squeaks a bit, as if trying to warn me to stay out of trouble, but it's too late, I'm already finishing the ears. It's tough doing whiskers with a marker, but by pressing it lightly I manage to get thin lines. Perfect. Now all I need is a neat phrase in a speech bubble…

Then the door starts opening and Miria runs into my marker with her forehead…

"Oh! What the?" She reaches for her forehead and then looks at me.

"Sorry-sorry. Didn't think you'd pop out like that." I really didn't.

"Just what were you doing there?" Miria asks surprisingly only mildly irritated.

"Ah… nothing…" Yeah sure, nothing, "By the way, if you don't wash that line of your forehead right now, it'll get into your skin and stay…"

She goes silent and walks back into the room to look into the mirror presumably. I hear her calling me an idiot from there and going into the bathroom to wash it off.

"I'm so-o-orry." I shout to her as I enter the room.

I can hear the sound of running water, so she probably can't hear me. I take a look at the inside of her room. It's still the old honor student room with books and different CD, but a little messy this time, there are cardboard boxes and random clothes on the floor (I guess she hasn't unpacked yet, either). I see a pretty nice big TV and some videogame going with a guy in white and an absurdly long sword. Was she playing this? Didn't think Miria actually knows how to have fun.

I hear the sound of water stop, she must've finished

"I came inside, if that's OK with you?" Probably too late to ask anyway.

"Yeah, sure. Now why did you poke me with a marker?"

"I didn't…" I sit down on her couch, " I thought you weren't there… so I decided to leave you a note."

Sounds believable, right? I can't just tell her 'I came to see whether or not you'll be a difficult opponent in getting a certain girl.' I'll play if off somehow.

"About what?" She asks suspiciously.

"About wanting to see you about something, obviously…"

"Well you're seeing me right now. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"By the way, that marker line is totally gone, good job." I say as I start looking around in the books on her table, they're all so serious.

"Thanks. Now don't play dumb and tell me what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she crosses her hands around her chest, a closed pose.

I take a deep breath and switch to a more serious tone.

"About us, Miria…"

"What?! What do you mean?!" Ah… Her reaction is so cute.

"About the student council, what did you think I meant?" I gently smirk at her, she's so easy.

"N-nevermind. What about the student council?" She's regaining composure really quickly.

"The president graduated, I'm sure you know what that means…" I shift back and lay down on her couch.

"Yeah, Hilda graduated. I'll miss her." Miria switched to a softer voice.

She and Hilda were friends or comrades to put it better. I hear they've known each other from earlier and made a great team in sports, with Hilda always supporting Miria. And when Hilda became president, she made Miria her unofficial vice-prez.

"So now it's time for you, as the almost vice-president to host up the election, right?" I start looking at Miria and her reactions.

"Ah… yeah. About that… I'm not going to be the one to organize it…"

"Why not? You're a trustable person who's can't be bribed, so you'll be perfect for that role. Oh wait, you're aren't going to compete for president yourself, now are you?"

"I am." She glares at me as if I insulted her, "And there's nothing wrong with that. Hilda said, nobody else would handle it properly except me."

"Well, naturally she'd say something like that, but... Fine, go ahead; drop some extra work on yourself, like I care."

If she'll be running for president, I doubt she'll have any time for Flora. I wonder if she's a workaholic? I guess it's time I take my leave.

"So you don't care?" She asks a bit surprised

"Not one bit…"

"Funny cause I thought you'd be my rival in this. You are the 'queen', so you'd be an easy win."

She's right. If I would've entered, everybody else would be fighting for the chance to be last. But there's…

"Too much work…" I'd rather stay in the shadows and rule from there, I start walking towards the door. "Don't worry I won't be competing… Knock yourself out with the title, Miri."

"Hey wait up, don't leave." She stops me a few steps away from the door, "Then I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Miria asking me for something. That's more rare than a full-moon.

"Listen Galatea, we're different, but we've known each other for a long time and we're not enemies right?"

"And…" I turn around to face her.

"And since you have no interest competing for president I was wondering whether you would agree to back me up?" She even smiles at that request.

I raise a brow.

"I'm not all-round popular like you, but if I'd get you to say something like "Hey, I'm Galatea, and I'll vote for Miria." My popularity would sky-rocket and so would the votes I get."

I'm sure she'd win anyway, but I guess she just doesn't want to let Hilda down and become the next president for sure. But to actually ask me to do something like that…

"Um… Miria. True, we're not enemies and I have known you for some time now, but... I don't feel like doing that just for a laugh."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't feel like doing it just for a 'thanks'… What would I get if I did help you?"

"Galatea, aren't you a bit too greedy?" she shakes her head.

"You're the one who's asking me to advertise your skills to the other girls. Maybe I prefer anarchy and chaos and I'm going against my beliefs…"

"Yeah sure. I'll do something for you in return… As long as you're not asking for anything illegal, of course."

"Really now? Of course I wouldn't…"

"How about I'll close my eyes on your numerous minor violations…" Miria takes out a bottle of spring water and starts opening it.

"I'm a good girl. All those were just misunderstandings. I'll handle them myself."

"Well what could you possibly want back from me?" She asks while starting to drink the water.

What do I want? The same question. Flora is the answer, right? I could ask Miria to stay away from her, but that would be like admitting I'd lose to her if she hadn't. What do I really want?

A smile blooms on my face. I might not know what I want at all, but I know what I want right this moment.

"Miria." I call her out and she turns her eyes to me, "I'll help you with the elections. In exchange…" dramatic pause "For your kiss."

Miria nearly chokes on the water, but she kept herself from spilling it all on the floor.

"W-what? Is that some kind of joke?"

"No… What I want from you in return is a kiss."

- - -

Written on 08.08.09, 10.08.09 – 11.08.09, 13.08.09, 15.08.09, 19.08.09 – 20.08.09

Wait for the next scene…

A big thanks to my betas:

**Julie**, who's doing it in libraries and other people's laptops

**Espada Harribel**, who does it in class.


	4. Mischievous Crescent in the Serious Sky

Written 22.08.09, 26.08.09, 21.11.09-23.11.09

**Scene 4**

Silence fills the room. I'm standing a few feet from the door and smirking as if I've already won and she's looking back at me, speechless. I'll admit, this was moment's thing, a flicker of the heart, but I won't go back. As a matter of fact, I think that from here I can only go further. But actually 'going further' are the wrong words, 'falling in deeper' would be more precise. And I'm loving every minute of it.

**Playful Protea**

"Gala, are you an idiot?"

Miria's face loses any sign of surprise and discomfort and suddenly I'm enjoying this a little bit less.

"Those are my terms, it's your choice whether to take the offer or not. I mean, I'm not the one who started this." I roll my eyes and giggle slightly.

"Why of all things, like immunity from the disciplinary committee, a place in the council, plain money. Why of all things you could ask for, you ask for something as little as a kiss?"

"If a kiss is such a little thing for you, why don't you use my foolishness and make the deal. Go ahead, so far it seems your side of the deal is better, right?" I can't stop smirking, this is too easy.

Miria however notices my smile and sighs.

"Let me think about it… No." She turns away back to her stuff.

"What? Why not? Is a kiss really too much to ask?" I ask sheepishly.

"No, if you'd deserve it. But not in a bargain, not like this…"

What? That's Miria's motive to decline? That's…

"That's a pretty weak argument, if you ask me. Why don't you just admit that you're saving your precious first kiss for some other girl?"

I get zero reaction from Miria. Usually 'Everything is serious business' Miria would weird out to silly words like that, especially about her. Did the kiss deal make her close into herself and think about her nonexistent love-life or is she ignoring me, hoping I'll leave? I need to weird her out more…

"Well if you're not saving if for some other girl? Could it be some other boy?"

That got her attention as she gave me a "are you retarded?" look. "Of course not! And there aren't even any boys here…"

True. I guess being straight is a blasphemy against the local religion or something. Not that it's official, but Teresa and Irene give off a clear example by occasionally making-out in easy to find places… But there are some exceptions…

"Well, Clare has that whole Raki thing, who she emails on Thanksgiving day…" I reply, while walking across her room, my eyes never leaving her.

"You really can't believe Clare to have such bad taste, can you? " said Miria while arching a brow at me.

"Ah come on it's Clare, you know her weird collecting thing…" you don't want to know, trust me.

"Still, he's underage, that would be statutory rape…" said Miria in her serious tone once more, "Oh and this has nothing to do with anything. I just don't feel like kissing you."

"For votes or at all?" I sneak a question I really intended to ask this whole time.

Miria thinks for a split-second, I'm honored and then replies in an apathetic tone

"At all."

"That was a trick question, the correct answer is kissing me anyway."

I move in closer, not invading her personal space, but still closer than I stood before and give her _that _look. She's surprised for a second, but then sighs, puts her hands on my shoulders and… turns me around to push me out of her room.

"Miria?" I ask as I turn around, but am treated only to a closing door and hearing her mumble 'what a bother'…

Did I achieve anything? I'm not sure. Did I get any info? Not really. But I sure had some fun. Miria is always so entertaining, it's fun to tease her, it's interesting to discuss stuff with her and it's so satisfying to flirt with her and see her surprised reaction. Maybe I should try and go all the way with her sometime, but not now.

I take one last look on her door and the desire to write something on her nametag comes back. The whiteness and emptiness of the paper are just asking to be drawn on. I once again take out the marker and place it to it. What should I write? Something dumb and spam-worthy would be the first thought, but that's not my style. Something that would get Miria a little bit angry, yet still kinda innocent… I smile as the thoughts come to my mind. "Thanks for a great time, Miria. Kisses are for next time. Your Latea." Smiling like a little girl I dance away from her room. I'm hungry…

- - -

I yawn and loosen my neck-tie while breezing through the hall. I don't run into anyone, that saves me the trouble of saying hello. Normally I try to smile at least to look nice, but right now I'm really in high spirits. As I said before, I tend to get bored easily. But this is only the first day and so much is happening. Looks like this whole Me-Flora-Miria triangle is just what I needed to keep things interesting…

I laugh to myself as I go to the cafeteria to satisfy my other urge. It's after lunchtime, so hopefully it's not oh-so-crowded. The first-years are probably well into doing something stupid on their own and the only ones there are the club fanatics and random wanderers. Which one am I? Probably the latter.

I'm only a few steps away from the cafeteria doors, when suddenly some girl exits them in a hurry. She seems upset, or pissed would be the right word. Then she sees me and her expression gets even more pissed. So does mine, as I recognize her.

"Hey there, Audrey…" I say but she just walks by without saying a word, only mumbling something to herself.

I didn't even recognize her at first, maybe because that diabetes-inducing sweet smile she always has on was missing. I usually have a great memory of faces… Well if they're to my tastes. I wonder what got on her case? But I guess I'll find the answer behind these doors…

I enter pretty casually, but alert just in case there's a food-fight. Ridiculous assumption, but who can be sure with all those spoony new first-years. As I look around I see that there are not so many girls here and it's relatively calm, one of those 'after a storm' kind of atmosphere. And after a quick sweep I immediately pinpoint the source of the 'storm', by everybody's disapproving gaze.

"Hey Helen…" I say as I kick back a seat for myself, "What went down here just now."

"How do you even know it was me?" said Helen with a smug mug.

"It's me remember, so what happened? Why's little miss Audrey so… displeased."

"Well. I Kanye Wested her." Says Helen as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Well she was going on about how she's so awesome, better than you, top of her class and probably the new no.3…"

"I guess beating the vegetables is too much even for her." Alicia and Beth are way out of reasonable reach.

"Yeah-yeah. And then I get sick of it and say 'Yo Audrey I'm really happy for you and I'ma letchu finish, but Galatea is the most fabulous bitch OF ALL TIME'…" That what got on her case… "and it turned out kinda loud, so everybody here kinda started giggling…"

"I can only imagine how pissed she was…" and making it public probably sky-rocketed it, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you said it."

"Yeah. It was awesome…" Helen continued "But how are things with your… um… stuff… if you don't mind me asking."

"My stuff? Just as planned." Not really, but rather say that, than explain it to Helen.

"By the way, there that stuff goes…" said Helen and nodded in the direction behind me.

I sighed and gracefully turned around to see Miria letting out a yawn and sitting at a table. She wasn't here when I entered, so she must be pretty stealthy. She was eating something in the company of Deneve, Tabitha and Yuma, who was clinging onto Cynthia, who in turn was clinging unto Veronica. Yeah, the last three probably thought it was subtle. I thought that the next time I see Miria, she'd confront me about that note I left on her nametag, but she didn't, maybe she didn't notice. Being scolded for your pranks is one thing, but having them ignored is just painful. Miria was calm and serious, nothing new in other words. Maybe I should stare at her and see her reaction… But I'm too hungry, she'll think I'm lusting for her or something.

With that though I get up to grab some food, a salad, an apple (which I hope Helen won't swipe from me) and a peach. Drinks? I hate sodas, so I took a Viennese coffee instead. Coming back to my table I noticed that Helen was too busy eating, so I silently proceeded with my meal too. I also sat sideways this time, a better tactical position to have a view on Miria's table just in case I feel like it. But as I mentioned – nothing special, so I focus on my meal. Not that I dislike Helen's company and overall talkativeness, but she can be a little too much, so I'm happy to enjoy a meal in silence once in a while. The evening is quiet with small bits of whispering coming from faraway tables, the subtle clacking of silver tableware and the screeching of their plastic recyclable relatives. Tranquility, maybe this is what shaolin monks look for. But Helen's eyes suddenly reflect surprise and she's starts trying to tell me something…

"Hey don't talk with your mouth full…" I reprimand her.

She chews on high speeds and then after loudly swallowing finally says it, "Is that as planned?"

What's she? Oh what else could she be talking about? I direct my sight to Miria's table and see… Flora talking to Miria. OK, that's not exactly planned but was probably inevitable, I mean I can't forbid them from seeing each other, can I? But wait… Miria's smiling. She's cute when she smiles. And Flora sits down and continues talking to her. That's kind of quicker than I expected…

"They're getting at it already. What're you gonna do?" Helen seemed more worried than I was, more than I should be at least.

"Just as planned. Now have my apple and shut up."

I continue observing them, watching them chat about something, something they both seem eager to talk about. And somehow I think they're not discussing me. I continue watching, until Miria notices me. At first she just gives me a surprised look and then goes back to their conversation, but later she starts staring back at me, her mouth replying to Flora. I could turn away and pretend I wasn't watching, I could do it more discreetly, but I prefer just staring back into her icy blues. The staredown continues and neither one is giving up, but soon Flora notices and joins in on Miria's side, looking at me too.

Both of them is a tad too much, besides I'd get cross-eyed or something, so I wink at them and send them a blow kiss. Flora blushes, while Miria face-palms, I celebrate victory. Now I turn back to my food. A thought of enticingly innuendously biting into my peach crossed my mind, but that would be too much. To avoid the temptation I concentrate on the salad instead…

Helen was speechless during the looking process, only nodding as some kind of statement to my eye techniques.

"That was hardcore. I could so see lightning flashes between you too." Said Helen.

"What am I, an anime character? And me and Miria are not that hostile towards each other."

"I didn't mean lightning of hostility… Rather… you know… that kind of electricity between... OK, OK, I'm shutting up."

Staring her down worked, Helen was speechless for the remainder of the meal and I saw Miria and the girls at her table starting to leave too. I guess I'll see them later.

"Um… Galatea."

I turn around to see Tabitha, I have my mouth full at the moment, so I just nod.

"I was asked to pass you this…" and she gave a folded piece of paper and quickly walked away after her friends.

"A love confession?" asks Helen getting excited again.

"I don't think so, she'd stick around to hear the answer. I guess somebody did ask her to give it to me."

I unfold the note and see the symbol drawn on it, it's Miria's. Ha-ha… She wants me to meet her alone somewhere because "we need to talk", also it says "burn after reading", it's definitely Miria.

"So what is it?"

"Just an appointment hosted by Miria. I assume it's about the upcoming elections and me helping her." At least I hope so…

Helen, not knowing the little deal me and Miria were discussing earlier just lost her excitement and started drinking her orange juice or whatever it was. I folded the note and put it into my pocket, I'm planning on saving it.

"Um… G-Galatea."

What now? I turn around to see Yuma, who seems really nervous.

"I was asked to pass you… um… this note, so… um… take it…" she extended her hand with anther folded piece of paper.

"Thanks" I say as I take it from her hand and she sprints away.

Helen follows her with both eyes as I read this note.

"Déjà vu much… Did she double-post or something? What is it?"

"It's an appointment. We need to talk… But it's from Flora this time…" I reply slowly

"You're popular, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Notes from both of them, that's something. Thank the twin goddesses, that not on the same time. And first it's Miria. The place is… intriguing. The roof.

- - -

It's late a few stars are lazily showing on the sky. Around this time I'd usually be lounging in my room, or someone else's room, but I'm standing in the roof waiting for Miria. But thankfully she's very punctual.

She shows up, looking pretty calm. I had 2 theories on why she wanted to see me, either she's mad of the nametag on her door or she's actually considered my proposal. If she's rather calm, then I guess it's the latter…

"Hello, Miria." I say as casually as I can.

"Hey, hey…" she answered not so lively.

I don't think she came to say no again. I can barely keep myself from already triumphantly smiling.

"Galatea, what's between you and my nametag?"

"What?"

"My room has a card with my name and symbol on them. Remember…"

"Yeah…" so it is about the nametag, damn, "I thought it would be funny. Just a joke…" I try to wave it off.

"And what's the funny part?" Miria asked.

Does she have no sense of humor at all? Or did she think that "thanks for the great time" was simply referring to our conversation? Is she that dense?

"Never mind. I guess my sense of humor is too weird to be understood." I say disappointedly, not cause of the joke, but cause it was the reason for her _arrangement_ with me… "I'll get you a new one…"

"Don't get so upset… I'm starting to feel sorry for your weird tastes already…" I can't tell whether she's sarcastic or honest.

"No, I was just kind of hoping you actually gave my proposal some thought…" now I'm showing my disappointment in my voice, maybe it'll give me bonus points.

"Well… actually I sort of did…" the hesitation in her voice is a good sign, but her slight smile isn't.

"And…"

"I guess, one kiss it is fairly cheap for your help… Besides you look kind of lonely. Maybe I'll take up your offer." Me? Lonely? Where does she get that idea? I'm not really sure what to reply, luckily she continues. "So let's get it over with and… well."

She unexpectedly grabs me by the shoulders with some force and moves me closer. Hey! Not as planned! Not as planned. Um… soft. Her lips I mean. But it's over before I can think anything else. Quick, like a breeze of the wind, like a phantom**. **Too quick.

I'm surprised by such an unforeseen move. I stand there speechless, as if she stole all the words from my mouth. Miria herself is not even blushing; she just smiles as if she's won.

"So. The contract's been fulfilled on my end. I hope you'll do yours…"

I look at her silently, aligning my remaining thoughts.

"What's with that look? Isn't this what _you_ asked for in the first place?" she asks a very reasonable question.

Yeah I asked for it. I guess I wanted it, but not so quickly and… I guess I wanted to kiss her and tease her with it. I really didn't expect to get kissed myself… I…

"Thanks for the kiss, Miria, but…" I smile thinking the idea once more, "The price of 1 kiss was for last time… Since you stalled so much, that deal is no longer available…"

"Oh you did not just say that…" the anger rises in her voice.

"I guess now the price is, say, 36 kisses…"

She sighs and turns away for a second. "You're just plain evil… 36 kisses? Why?"

"Cause my number is 3 and yours is 6. Quite fun if you…"

"Why the hell do you even want kisses?" she asked, calming down and sort of accepting my late table-turn.

"You said yourself that I have weird tastes, right?"

"You sure do… Fine I accept." Wow, she agreed? "Oh and this kiss so counts."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"OK-OK, I guess it does…" she's too strict, she'll probably start accounting all the kisses, as to I would not kiss her more than agreed upon.

"You're too sneaky for your own good…" she said as she walked towards the stairs mumbling something to herself. Probably about what a sneak I am, and my kissing skills…

By the way, I really didn't use any of my skills… I was just standing there getting kissed. That's not how I usually do it…

"Let's have the second kiss right now!" I say to her as she walks down the stairs.

She disappears though and I only hear her words, "I've got more serious business to attend to, I'll kiss little miss Latea tomorrow."

"Very funny, Miria…"

But she doesn't reply anymore… Geez, she's easy to tick off, but surprisingly not as bad of a kisser. Oh and hell, I'll be late for appointment with Flora if I don't hurry…

- - -

Hallway, nice and empty. And slightly dark. I take a quick look into the mirror to see whether there are any traces of Miria on me, but thankfully she doesn't use lipstick. I'm all ready for Flora. She cautiously exits her room and walks towards me…

"Hello, Flora, what's…" but I don't finish, as she gives me a slap on my right cheek.

Ouch. And she just had to hit me where that darn bush cut was… Normally I would immediately hit the offender back, I was just about to do so, but I notice that her eyes are a bit teary, so I manage to hold myself back for just a little while.

"What for?"! I ask, touching my once again damaged face.

"How would you explain this?" she showed some piece of paper, I can't see it in the badly light room, "And you said you'll help me…"

My eyes adjust to the dark and I see that she's showing me Miria's nametag, with my 'message' on it. I guess she went to her room and saw it. She even took it from there. I guess that's why Miria never saw it and wondered what's so funny in stealing someone's nametag. And Flora, I guess she thinks it's a love note. Oh great…

"What's between you two? What does this mean?"

I need an answer. A smart and understandable one at that. I need a quick explanation… But damn ,the only thing that pops up in my head is a phrase from a song… "I'm gonna love her for both of us", I so doubt this is a good thing to say…

- - -

End of scene 4.

Song of this chapter is **Meat Loaf - I'm Gonna Love Her For Both Of Us**

Thanks to my beta, **Julie**, who did this on short notice.

The phrase "'Yo Audrey I'm really happy for you and I'ma letchu finish, but Galatea is the most fabulous bitch OF ALL TIME" belongs to **eva-st-clare**.

Review if you want me to update quicker.


	5. Lost Crescent in the Shifting Sky

Written on 03.02.2010-04.02.2010, 20.02.2010, 28.02.2010-01.03.2010

**Scene 5**

It felt as if time stopped. Flora's upset aquamarine eyes staring at me in righteous anger. I could look away, I wantto look away, but that would make it seem as if I'm lying. So I stare back at her, all ready full of empty confidence. I can stand being hated, but not by Flora, so I can't just spout a "C'est la vie" and walk past her. I need a way out… And suddenly I find the answer.

I close my eyes, gently sigh, and say with a smiling "Who the hell do you think I am? Everything is going just as planned…"

She blinks rather confused, from her point of view I'd be confused too.

Flora's eyes widenand she looks at me in surprise, "What?"

I continue my attack "It's all part of my plan to get you two together. I mean, can you even imagine me interested in Miria?"

"Well… actually yes…" she even took a short pause to think.

"That's beside the point. Here I am trying my best for you and I get a slap for that… too cruel."

"If this really is your plan, why didn't you tell me?" skepticism always was her strong point.

"I was going to right now. And you slapped me." Yeah that was totally undeserved.

"I'm sorry…" she reached her hand to my cheek, genuinely sounding a little sorry.

"It's okay, I suppose it's a little bit of my fault too…"

"I'm really sorry. So what's your plan?"

Do you have to ask? How do I say it's too complicated for you to understand and not offend her at the same time?

"It concerns sublimation, oral fixation and psychological projection… you following what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Is she smarter than I thought? OK…

"Well, I'm basically scouting her out and stuff…"

She raises a brow at me.

"It's… complicated?"

"You wouldn't be lying now, would you?"

"Why would I? It's not like I'm trying to steal her from you out of jealousy or something…"

"I'm starting to think that's exactly what you're doing…"

"So what if I am?"

"Are you?"

Ugh… no.

Oh crap… I barely escape her second slap, volleyball skills came in handy, I guess.

"The fact that you're dodging only proves that I'm right."

"What sense does that make?" Pausing to say that was my mistake, I fall for the 3rd slap.

"Ouch!" I guess they don't call Flora the wind-cutter for nothing. But at least this means that I don't have to explain anything.

I take one last look at Flora and exit the roof. It's been a long day and I've got quite a lot planned for tomorrow.

**Played Protea.**

Waking up wasn't as pleasant as always. I've had the kind of dreams that you forget the second you wake up, but the overall feeling was bittersweet. I guess it's good that I don't remember it then. Helen said that such dreams can be due to yesterday's Flora situation or maybe the salad I ate. I laughed it off (OK, I just pretended to laugh) and hit the showers.

I decided to start the morning with claiming the 2nd kiss from my contract-bound kitty, but that could reach her before the morning lectures started. And from there on started 3 hours of pure boredom, where I could see her just a few tables in front of me,but not once turning around. Usually I never gave a damn about Miria and could've brightened up my mood by teasing Flora with winks and other stuff. But alas Flora was absent today and even if she was here, I don't think she'd react like she did before.

Oh yeah… I tried not thinking about yesterday's roof incident with her, but I guess there's no escaping it. Flora's probably really mad at me and I'm honestly not sure how that even happened. I mean, she did misunderstand that note, then again the whole point was to make it misunderstandable… and really, she saw that I was hiding something, but geez a deal for 36 kisses is not that awful, it's not that I'm dating her or anything…

Anyway, I'll have to sort this out. But right now, it's just boring as hell. I flip out my phone to take a look at the time and it's only been 36 minutes or so… still a long way to go. I could SMS Helen something random, and see her even more random reply. But on second thought, that would trigger an unending avalanche of random Helen SMS, well at least that's how it happened last time. I guess there's only thing left to do… doodle in my notebook. First thing to draw would be my designated symbol, somehow I love those simple 6 lines. Then maybe sketch a cat, I always drew them since wa-a-y back then. But after 3 tabbies I'm rapidly running out of ideas. I can't draw myself, no sketch can really reflect my appearance… what to draw? My eyes subconsciously wander to Miria's back, and it's a pretty sexy back if I do say so myself, nice neck too. I lick my lips as I start sketching that. I guess her healthy sporty life style kept it in such good shape. Is that her bra strap showing?

Usually I have time to both write notes and doodle, but this time I concentrated and made a needlessly detailed pic of Miria's back, with all of my due perfectionism. Kinda funny if I think about it… She'd laugh too if she saw this. I guess I got carried away, but this served it's purpose, it burned the time away. The last few minutes as I write down our assignment for next time, I'm already planning where to corner poor Miria.

The bell rings and everybody starts slowly flowing out of the classroom. I gracefully watch my precious prey as she gathers her stuff into her shoulder bag and follow her into the hallway.

"Oi, Miria…" I say in a soft voice, waiting for the unsuspecting victim to turn around and have her lips assaulted.

"What…" she turns around, I leap to her, but she stops me midway by poking a finger at my forehead, "..is it, Galatea?"

"Ouch… what was that for? Or did you forget about our deal?"

"That was for staring at me the whole lecture…" she said, lifting a brow and smooching my forehead after that, "And no, I sadly have not forgotten. That brings me down to 34, right?"

"That doesn't count…" I say rubbing my forehead, why does everybody go for my face? " And I wasn't staring at you. Why would I do that, if I can have you right here?"

"You don't really have me, you know…" said Miria irritated slightly.

"Oh really?" I say as I move in for a second kiss and this time I do catch her off-guard.

It's quick, forced and all the more sweet, shame that she pushed me away in about 3 seconds. It took her a moment to snap back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said moving away from me, so that I wouldn't attack again.

"That brings us down to 34…"

"Don't you even care about your reputation?"

"I'm known to be a bit eccentric… And besides it happened so quick, I doubt anyone noticed or even if they did, who'd believe that I kissed you of all people?" I say as I smirk at her.

"What's that supposed to mean, princess passion fruit?" I think I tipped her off with that one…

"I mean, you wouldn't allow for it, right? And I certainly couldn't do it by force, now could I?"

"OK, point taken. Now please refrain from kissing me in public in the future..." she's too strict, even to herself. I bet I'm doing her a favor, simply by showing that her kisses aren't poisonous or stone-cold…

"I can't guarantee it, but I'll try…"

"By the way, you better be keeping your side of the deal. Care to report to me on your achievements?" Miria asked**,** finally switching gears back to normal mode.

"Not really. It's been like less than 12 hours since I agreed, you expect me to advertise you at night or something?" I say as I put my hands in my pockets, while walking down the hallway.

"Well OK. As long as you do it..."

And if I don't, what'll you do, take all those kisses back? But don't worry, Miri, I'll keep my end of the deal. I don't mind you being the next Prez…

I noticed that Miria led me to the cafeteria, oh shit… I got surrounded by first-years and immediately lost track of her. Oh well, at least I can look through the new girls and see whether there's anything worthy of my attention. And I know where I want my next few kisses.

- - -

Gym class, Noel-sensei's class, or even more precisely, volleyball. And of course Miria's here, she's the MVP and captian of our much honored team. Scoring points as I speak. And me? I show up here occasionally but usually do pretty good. Volleyball isn't my favorite sport, but I can't say I dislike it. Me and Miria got put into the same team and it was easier, as I didn't repeat my actions from this morning's lectures, I barely ever laid eyes on her. Miria herself was pretty busy watching Ophelia from the opposing team, do they have a rivalry or something?

Anyway, as the game drew to a close with team Miria's victory, I came over to our glorious Captain.

"Hey Miria, would you help me put away the net?"

She flinched a brow at me, "Aren't the first-years supposed to do that?"

"Don't you think that's discriminating? We should look out for our juniors or at least set them a good example…"

"You just want to steal some kisses, right?" said Miria in a rather uninterested tone as she walked to the net.

"I think 'stealing' is the wrong word for this situation. Even if they're not exactly mutual, they're not against your will either. I'd say that I'm claiming kisses that already belong to me."

"You must really love the sound of your voice." She teased, trying to get a rise out of me and succeeding.

"What?"

"Whatever. Now would you actually help me take down the net? Maybe them you can '_claim'…" _she even air-quoted it… "more of my no-doubt heavenly kisses…"

"Heavenly?" I never thought I'd hear Miria say that about her kisses, "Actually, they weren't that stellar…" sad truth, she doesn't suck like some girls, but nothing to blog about.

"I can't agree, I mean, if a connoisseur of girls, such as Galatea-sama herself is interested in them, must be something about them, right?"

"Are you trying to imitate the way I talk? That's not nice…" Miria is so tactless.

"I suppose the rarity of the Mirian kiss captivates her curiosity at night, wouldn't you say?"

"That's not funny… Are you trying to mock me or something?" She's also apparently stupid.

"No, I'm motivating your sensitive self to help me with the net already."

I silently walk over and help her with the fuckin' net, almost tearing it off and throwing it to the ground.

"Hey, be careful with that…"

"Whatever…"

"You're the one who said that we should do it," said Miria smiling slightly as we carried the damn thing to the locker.

"Whatever."

"Would you stop being so moody and kiss me already?"

"Whatev… What?" Did she just say, what I think she said?

"What you heard."

Did she just tell me to kiss her? What is this? I raise a brow looking at her suspiciously. She seems to be enjoying my suspicious look.

"You didn't really like giving away kisses, why are you suddenly willing to? Don't tell me you're falling in love with me?"

"Galatea…" strangely Miria's words got slower and softer "…you do know what effects you have on hearts, your mischievous smile yesterday on the roof, your nice ass jumping around the gym just moments ago. That really got me thinking. And I decided," her voice sounding ever so determined, "I just want this kiss-out to end as quickly as possible…"

"..."

"Got you for a second there, didn't I?"

"Miria, you damn…"

"So are you going to kiss me now?" She asked, giving me her innocent smile.

The more she asks me to do it, the less I want to. It feels as if I'm being lured into a trap. Even though there isn't anything she can possibly gain from this, still I don't like being made to do anything. But, the more she talks about kisses, the more I want to shut her up with one.

"No. You totally ruined the mood for me." I guess my pride outweighed any urges that might've come to my head.

"We're not lovers or anything, so mood shouldn't matter, right?"

"If it doesn't matter, and you want to end this as quickly as possible, why don't you kiss me yourself?"

That gets her shut up and leaves her mouth open with surprise while I celebrate a successive counter-attack with a smile.

"I guess that finishes that."

I smile even wider and close my eyes for a second. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, cause somehow I missed Miria moving in closer. Is she going to… Yeah, she kissed me. Of her own accord. This kiss didn't feel forced or emotionless like the last 2 kisses, but it isn't really sexual either. But I'll admit, I do like the softness of her lips. She moves away slowly this time.

"33 left…" her voice is kind of quiet, she licks her lips.

"Yeah…" I reply, smiling like an idiot for some reason.

"Can I go now?" she turned around and looked at the door.

"Not yet." I said as I wrapped my hand around her back, "Somebody has to show you how to kiss properly or else this'll be pretty boring."

I guess I needed to be the one to start the last kiss. Somewhat of a face-saving measure, cause I think I'm growing a bit too uke lately. And she played me a bit too much today. So now I take my time with her. Miria is looking at me with her earnest gaze as I move in and _claim_ my next kiss. This time I'm not going with a simple smooch or a lazy lip lock, it's a full make-out session. I can see the surprise in her eyes, as she feels my tongue join in. I move one hand to her hair while holding her waist with the other. She leans back a bit and it's almost like I'm holding her in my arms. She feels lighter than she looks, though I guess this is just my subjective point of view. Miria's reaction is nowhere to be seen, she's totally given in. And I finally break the kiss, while licking her lips as I move away.

"What the hell was that?" said Miria gasping for air.

"A real kiss, my little kitty."

"That wasn't a kiss, that was a barely failed invasion into my throat…" she wiped her mouth.

"You're exaggerating…" is she not pleased or something?

"But this counts as 3 kisses."

"What?"

- - -

30 kisses left (Hey what the hell? It should count as 1. G.)

End of scene 5.

Again thanks to my beta, **Julie, queen of pharmacology. **

And a uke and seme are… Just wiki it if you don't know.

Also, there's a poll in my profile, please participate. For the sake of art.

Next update around March.

6


	6. Wandering Crescent in it's Sky & a star?

Planned on 23.02.2010. 10.03.2010

Written on 27.03.2010-28.03.2010, 10.04.2010-12.04.2010

Beta-edited on 12.04.2010

Expanded on 13.04.2010

**Scene 6**

Another day is dawning and damn I feel good. I'm not in a hurry to open my eyes and greet the day, I want to stay asleep a little longer, just to hold on to this good feeling. It's like the quintessential combination of good dreams, soft bed sheets and anticipation of today's no doubt great events. A little piece of paradise, if only for a short while.

And I guess I have Miria to thank for this state of mine. Or rather I'm just proud on how I handled her. But she did catch me by surprise. And I don't usually like surprises, unless it's an unexpected prize for something I forgot I did. But I guess it keeps the boredom away…

As I lounge with my eyes closed I can here Helen getting up from her bed as quietly as she can. I guess all those times I told her not to interrupt my beauty-sleep got through. But her being herself, I could still hear her pretty well. My paradise just got a little less perfect, so I guess I can wake up now.

"Good morning" I say as lift myself from the bed without opening my eyes yet.

"Yeah… I hope I didn't wake you up?" asked my not-so-quiet roommate

"Of course you did."

"But I was as stealthy like Solid Snake, you're just so perceptive that you can hear the faintest sounds. It's like physically impossible to sneak up on you." I guess she thinks flattery will get her off the hook and I guess it does.

"Well OK, at least you tried. It's about time to get up anyway," I reasoned, finally opening my eyes and rolling from the bed, before heading for the shower.

As I get under the stream of water I think through my agenda for today. Usual boring classes, a Student Council meeting about the upcoming festival and then I'll be free to play around with my little contract-bound kitty. Speaking of that, it was kind of stupid of her to fall for this in the first place. Sure, I'm influential and not really modest about it, but she could've been elected without my help. I guess she was just gullible and fell right into my little improvised plan. The point of which is… What was the point of anyway? I immediately remember Flora and my cheek reflectively aches. Yeah… That was the point.

I try not to think about it and walk out of the shower. I don't want to ruin such a great morning with thoughts about that. Especially while drying my hair, that could cause some bad consequences. Everyone says that I'm moody, so there's no reason for me not to be so, right?

**Drifting Dahlia…**

Ah… Student Council, what a dignified waste of my time. But I guess I have to hang around. I correct my neckpiece but it still feels weird, I don't like uniforms. Well actually I do if they're nice on the inside and look good. But when they're formally required, they're just constraining. I struggle with the neck-tie for a few moments and button up my shirt a little, much better. And I'm almost at the door, when I nearly run into a familiar face. It's my adorably cute kohai Audrey. She's smiling rather widely.

"Good morning, cutey." I greet her.

"My name is Audrey." she replies in a slightly cold tone.

"I remember, but that doesn't stop you from being cute…" She is kinda of cute, now that she's not acting all queen-bitch on me.

"That kind of approach doesn't sway me not in the least bit. So leave your cheap antics for the village girls" suddenly she's like the first time we met, still I guess I find her cute this way**. **

"Why so defensive? I'm just in a great mood, can't I say meaningless pleasant stuff to random people in the hall?"

She blinks in surprise and backtracks on her words a bit, "I… guess you can go around doing unreasonable stuff like that… It's just that, some might think you're…"

"Suggesting something?" her replies are predictable.

"No, they might think it weird. If you're in a good mood, keep it to yourself and your friends," she says.

"It's always more fun if you drag bystanders in… don't you think so, Audrey-chan?"

Audrey gave me a "you're weird" look before turning to walk inside the room.

She's fun to tease, but maybe I'll piss her off a bit too much and she'll act like a nuisance. Oh and speaking of fun-to-tease, here comes Miria.

"Hey, Galatea, lay off the first-years… " she says with a smile, seeing my friendly chat with Audrey. She also seems to be in a good mood just like me. Coincidence?

"I'm just being friendly, Miria…" yeah, I'm good at that, "Oh and by the way…"

I move in for my 7th kiss, but she holds me back with her hand and sighs.

"Not here. Don't you know anything about being discreet?" Miria asks, not hoping for a positive reply.

"Of course I do, but why should I be discreet?"

"Because… Just fuckin' keep it down, OK."

"Sure, I'll restrain myself while we're in public. Though these meetings are so boring that it'll be a difficult task."

"Maybe you just need a more difficult task to do on these meetings to make it less boring?"

"Touché…" I usually take the easiest tasks, but I always do them.

"By the way, want to sit next to me? That'll be less boring for you." Said Miria, as we entered the room.

"Didn't you just ask me to be discreet? Mixed messages much?"

"You ever heard of talking as way of communication or is kissing the only thing you use your mouth for?"

"Is that another innuendo?"

"Whatever, just sit down, princess passionfruit."

I smile and sit down, finally shutting up. Miria's got me a pretty nice seat, as the acting president, you could say it's the throne and I'm right beside her. I stretch my arms and undo a few more buttons on my shirt. Miria starts saying the opening word about how the festival will be the last event before the president elections and she hopes we all do well and ext… I meanwhile look at the ceiling, check the time on my phone and look around at our other members. Rafaela, head of the disciplinary committee is looking through some papers, her second-in-command Deneve is looking at Miria with eyes full of inspiration, Undine from the sports committee is looking at Deneve with eyes full of interest, Veronica, our treasurer and accountant is looking at the festival plan and already anticipating the costs. Why does everybody have something to do except me? At least Yuma the secretary looks genuinely bored, just like me. And then I notice Audrey on the opposite side of our meeting looking at me very attentively. I wave to her and she turns away. What's her problem with me again?

Miria passed the word to Veronica and sat down near me.

"What's up between you two? You don't seem to be interested in her in that way…" she said probably trailing my line of sight to Audrey.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" correct conclusion, I might add.

"Just a hunch… So what's up?"

"Aren't you supposed to be listening to Veronica's speech? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." why's Miria suddenly interested?

"I helped prepare Veronica's speech, so I know it already. So, are you going to answer my question?"

"I honestly have no idea why that girl bears any animosity towards me. I guess she's just the type that always has to be on top and in the center of attention…" Or maybe she's sublimating a crush on me into hatred.

"Someone who always has to be on top and in the center of attention? Who does that remind me of?" She teased.

"Very funny, Miria." I reply, with more of a clipped tone than I intended. I can't help it if she draws first blood.

"She's crafty, so she may try to pull something," Miria continues, with a quick glance in Audrey's direction, "be careful. I heard she was really popular in her previous school. I guess she thinks you're stealing the glory that she would've gotten…" A mischievous smile is on clear display when she turns back to me. And I thought it was Audrey I was supposed to watch out for.

"Really, I'm not hogging the spotlight. She can go and be queen of the first-years if she wants…"

"Just the first-years? Admit it, you _are _saving the spotlight for yourself." Miria, pressed on. Seriously, I was having a good day, when did it turn into the "let's interrogate Galatea" hour?

I'm honestly not… geez. I never chased being the queen or anything. It… just happened. But true I don't want to give it up either. I don't want to lose anything, even if it's something I gained by mistake. I guess it's a basic human reaction, lamenting a loss. Maybe that's why I got entangled into this situation in the first place. I just didn't want to lose Flora to Miria. But in the end, I really didn't do much… So why am I happy and content with my current state? I really have no idea… Maybe it's my destiny to go with the flow and enjoy small moments of life along the way. I was always impulsive…

- - -

I closed my eyes as I sat down on the roof. I'm tired like hell.

The meeting ended a while back and Miria demanded that I uphold my end of the bargain and go PR her. Actually I could've gotten away with not doing anything and she'd still win, but she said that she wants to see me actually do it. So I had to go to the cafeteria, round up my uncountable fangirls and tell them how awesome Miria is. She's such an egoist…

But due to that I barely had time to eat and am now mentally worn-out. I lay down on the roof looking up on the blue sky. I try to recapture the great feeling I had this morning. I close my eyes and bask in the sunlight for a little bit, smiling to myself. I really can't say why I'm so happy. I was bored on the first day here, but then this whole Flora-Miria thing happened. Even though I didn't admit it I guess that got to me. But now I guess I have come to peace with that. I can't say that everything is just as planned or anything, but I'm satisfied with my current state of affairs. I'm enjoying this surprisingly fun Miria deal and I guess I should reconcile things with Flora. I mean, I never officially admitted anything and it's not like I'm dating Miria. But I think that after all this she'll pay more attention to me and not her. Nobody wants to lose anything, right? I guess I feel a little guilty for trying a bite at Miria, but it's alright. I just acted on instinct and seized the opportunity to have some fun. Flora'll understand and probably be more clingy than she was. Yeah… But otherwise, everything will be just great. I'm back on track of what I want and how to get it. I guess that's why I feel so good…

I lick my lips and I think I can almost feel the taste of sun. It's pleasant and warm. I can feel it on my tongue. Tastes a bit like honey. Something soft... something that smells like fresh mint and oranges. That's not the sun… Oh, it's just Miria. I think she's sitting on my hair and messing up my bangs with her boobs, while giving me an upside down kiss? Well that explains why the sun tasted so funny…

Wait… What?

My eyes finally open and the image clears out. It wasn't some weird Freudic dream. Miria was bent over me, cradling my head between her legs and kissing me. What the fuck? My mouth instinctively responds to her kiss before all I see finally reaches my head and I spring up. And apparently that wasn't such a good idea cause my forehead made direct impact with her chin.

"Ow!" I think she made some unintelligible sound too and let go of my head, which got better acquainted with the surface of the roof.

Dammit, my head hurts like hell.

"What the hell are you doing? I bit my tongue cause of you." Said Miria sounding pissed.

"What the hell were YOU doing?" No seriously, what the fuck?

"Seriously. You should be careful with your movements…" is she gonna keep ignoring what I say?

"Miria, what's the big fuckin' idea? What the hell were you doing wavering my resolve like that?"

"What resolve?" did I say that out loud?, "Anyway I decided to give you what we agreed on, no reason to get so bitchy about it…"

"Can you not creep up on me like that?" It's as if _I_ owe _her_ kisses.

"Didn't want to wake you up." She said so innocently I almost believe her.

I really don't know what to say after that, the awkward silence starts to drag on as she looks at me as if I'm guilty of ruining her great moment. And actually she was the one who invaded my midsummer dream.

"Aren't you going to say anything else, Miria?"

"I guess this leaves 27 kisses, right?"

"Are you really going to count it for 3?" like hell.

"Well I was kissing you for about 6 minutes now, so… yeah…"

"…" That's like licking me while I'm down. Claiming my lips when I'm not fully awake just seems not fair. Did give them a lucid feeling though…

"And thanks for actually keeping you end of the deal." She starts backing to the open door slowly "I thought you'd just, you know, slack off... So bye." And she races down the stairs.

Maybe she felt at least some shame for what she did. I mean, going in for the kiss, while someone's unaware. To take advantage of that is actually so _me_. So I'm glad it made her feel awkward. I get up and lean on the safety fence. But then again, maybe she noticed that she was making me feel awkward and decided to leave cause of that… Damn that's not so great.

I sigh and look to the sky as I hear some noise from the staircase. Did Miria forget something? I divert my eyes there without actually turning around. I don't hear any footsteps, weird, but I do hear some kind of quiet movement. I guess I am, as Helen said, pretty hard to sneak up on (Miria's kiss-out was an exception, alright).But this is not Miria, it's coming from behind the opened door. Someone must be hiding there between it and the wall. Miria probably walked by and not noticed it. So was someone tracking me?

I'm watching the door and for a second I'm about to dismiss it as me being paranoid, but then I think I hear someone sigh.. There's without a doubt someone there. But who the hell would want to stalk me? Actually, I guess a ton of my fans would. But… Maybe it's Flora. Oh crap, if it's her then the fact that she saw all of that probably isn't too good for me. I should think of something.

At that very moment the door starts slowly moving, looks like whoever's there is trying to slip away unnoticed. I act on instinct, I make a quick run for the door, thankfully it's not too far and I'm a track & field ace. I pin the door back to the wall, trapping the spy… I hope it's not Flora, but if it is what should I say? Ah, what the hell.

"Hi."

The door is silent for a few seconds but then answers "Hello." And it's not Flora's voice.

Encouraged I fling the door away exposing… some girl I never saw before. She's kinda short, kinda cute and has a haircut like Misa from Death Note. We spend 3 seconds looking at each other in surprise. It seems that surprise is the only reaction I got out of her, she's not even frightened of being found.

"And you are?"

She hesitates for a minute and then answers in a monotone, "Dietrich."

- - -

End of Scene 6.

27 kisses left.

Thanks goes to my beta, the _**Viola Canadensis, **_aka **Julie,** for beta-ing this. Your beta skills are growing greatly.

Also mild spots inspired by jjchopper(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Good-Morning-146502326, which has a splendid mini-fic attached to it by itself, read it…

Also a special shout-out to **Charuru, **who called this "Best story in the fandom". I cried manly tears when I read that. Thanks for reading.

9


	7. Misunderstood Crescent & the Flower

Hey, everybody… I was really inspired by midnight rhapsody's "Сandy Hearts" fic (which is super special awesome so go read and review it, it needs more love). So I'm gonna be trying to improve Gala's inner monologues a bit, don't worry I won't escape my own style or the style of this fic though…

Planned on 08.05.2010

Written on 08.05.2010, 11.05.10, 27.05.10, 30.05.10 – 02.06.10

Betad by **Julie, Queen of Pharmacology** on 02.06.2010

**Scene 7**

She tries to walk away, by strafing against the wall but I slam my hand into the wall near her, cutting her off. Though she doesn't give much of a reaction other than stopping.

I raise a brow as I keep staring at her. She doesn't seem to mind, she silent as rock. Reminds me of the freaky duo Alicia and Beth, though those two are vegetables with no sense in their overly-intelligent brains, while this girl seems to be more of a frozen fruit. But still I guess she's a sour lemon, what was her name again? Dietrich? Isn't that a boy's name? She's too cute for a boy though. Her face pretty much equals eye candy, but my eyes don't linger on it for too long. If you look at someone's face for too long, they might think you've got a crush on them. Well unless you're glaring, which I'm not. Again she's too calm for the situation. She even raises a brow at me, wondering how long this is gonna last. Until I get bored, honey. By the way, she's nicely built, a bust you wouldn't call big and oh my god her legs... She must do a LOT of running.

"Eyes up here please." so now she decides to talk

"Sorry, just admiring your legs, you should be in the track & field team."

"Um… thanks…" she actually seems at least surprised by the awkwardness of this situation, but she quickly regains the calm look I found her with.

I think this'll drag on forever… "So, what were you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was here by accident?" she asks in a tone, like she doesn't believe herself.

"No… But I think I understand what you were doing here."

She's a first year and what could she possibly want from me? Too calm for a caught stalker fan. So she's here not for herself, which of the first years do I have business with?

"Audrey has some cute pawns, if I do say so myself…"

"I'm not her pawn. She just asked me as our class representative and…" she shuts up realizing she just spilled the beans.

I can't help but chuckle at how easy that turned out to be, "So… if you're not her pawn, then why agree to do it?"

"She asked me _as our class rep._" So you're a loyal little soldier, nice.

"And what exactly did she tell you to do?"

"Keep an eye on you,and get some dirt. But she was pretty vague about that."

"And you're pretty honest about this."

"I'm bad at making excuses." She says dryly.

So I guess Audrey wants to find something to use against me, but really it would be useless. I rarely leave solid proof of anything and she'd just have rumors to speculate on and everybody knows those 'she did what?' rumors are just part of my appeal. I move my hand away from the harmless spy.

"Next time, use binoculars or something. You can watch me to your voyeuristic soul's content as long as you don't distract me…"

She lifts a brow at me, while her face shows surprise, I win. "Are you so sure that I won't find anything? What about what I saw just now?"

"Huh?" what did she see just now? Oh crap…

The feeling of Miria's assault on my lips come back. Yeah I was so uke back there. Maybe I should repress that memory, but then again she tastes like honey. Uh… Still nothing to fear, right? I mean who haven't I been paired with in my fans heads? And by some weird games of fate, I heard Miria being paired with everyone under the sun too. Funny that. So again this is totally…

Not good. Miria would still get furious over the mere thought that this leaked out, and she'll probably blame it on me too as a 'means to stop her from wining the elections'. That might get scary…

"So I guess I did see something?" she asks with interest, at least she's not gloating.

"Don't phrase it like a question," I chide her, ready to deliver more, before an idea pops in. I almost laugh at how perfect all of this is. "Miria'sthe only one you'll get trouble with," I'll get it by proxy from her, but she doesn't need to know that, "So if you want to get on our acting president's case go ahead… But it isn't me you're after?"

She grows silent, I guess I judged her right, she's a loyal soldier, not only to her local officer, but to the general as well. Thank the Goddess, Miria is popular with the first years.

I move my hand away from her and start waltzing down the stairs playing the victory fanfare in my head. Even in random encounters with small problems I find the most elegant way out… Oh and one more thing…

"Vote for Miria as the new Student Council president, would you." I guess I do owe her…

I put my player into 'shuffle all' mode, but it just brings up songs, that I'm probably going to delete when I get to my room. Why does technology have to be so unreliable in the face on random selection? Well, cause it's random, I guess sometimes I wish I was a character in a book or something and the songs in my player would symbolize my mood or something, but instead they go into the least listened ones I have… But I guess that's not what's really on my mind. I'm trying to think up of a strategy to make-up with Flora. The one I would think up on the roof back then if it wasn't for the distractions…

OK, so do I really need a strategy? I'm sure I can just make it with my usual approach. The kind and caring me that people usually believe is a mask or urban myth by now. Right now I'm usually bored or mildly amused most of the time, that would be the 'casual' me, I guess, still irresistible though. But if I find something I'm interested in, I usually go all out and attack in every way. I usually try to save the physical approaches for a coup de grace. That's the so called 'tropical storm phase' I guess… But with Flora I guess I can even go with the casual me. Explain the misunderstandings, add a few reassuring words and that'll be it.

Now all I have to do is find her. Since all the classes are over, she can be either in her room or in the clubs, and knowing her, it's definitely the music club. **T**hankfully it's not too far from the student council. By the music emanating from it I can tell that they're still going at it so I'm stuck here waiting. But the music coming from there is louder than my not ipod, so now I'm stuck listening as well. I try playing 'guess what classic tune they'll play next' but apparently every instrument is playing it's own, so that fails. I guess the club hasn't changed since I left it and people just go crazy with the school instruments they have. Well I guess they're not supposed to be an orchestra, but can't they agree on 1 song?

Waiting outside nearly kills me, so I decide I should peek into the room.

"Hello." I say as I open the door, somehow I came in, instead of just peeking in."

I'm instantly greeted by Sophia-sensei, who is still stuck as this club's advisor, "Oh, Galatea, what brings you here? Decided to master another instrument or refresh your skills?"

Luckily, Sophia was sitting right next to the door and I can hear her over the other instruments in the room. She sat focused before some music-sheets, seemingly unaware of the musical mess her students were concocting. I guess she's still not intruding into other people's 'musings' for the sake of them 'getting to know the instrument'. She's too much of an easygoing person for a teacher which was one of the reasons I went to this club during my first year…

"I'd love to, but don't know if I'll have the time. Student council stuff and all." I do a quick scan of the room and spot Flora by the piano, that's convenient, "But then again, I guess I have to practice to keep my skills sharp…"

"Of course you should. Just… don't distract the others, like you usually do." Oh I'll try…

I give her a little smile and make my way towards Flora, who's changed her usual violin for the piano. Funny cause it's the same one I always played, the second one is too mahogany. Her back is turned to me as she continues to play some easy melodies, guess she didn't notice me.

"Hey." or maybe she did.

Her 'hey' was so cold and sharp that it left me not knowing what to say. She can be pretty monotonous and cold**, **but today was like an arctic glacier aiming for my throat. I finally figure a suiting reply

"Hey…" I say pretty emptily as I stand behind her back, look at her sheets and try to sound like I know a thing about contrition, "I didn't know you decided to take up piano…"

"I did today and it has nothing to do with you playing it last year." actually I bet it does…

"No you were always very talented, I suppose it's just the natural next step…" it may sound like I'm just feeding her ego, but it's actually true. And it apparently works as she finally graces me with a look.

She looks hurt, but not in a cute fragile 'hurt', but rather I'm-not-talking-to-you 'hurt'.

"You're playing 'Dear You' by dai? That's a beautiful song." but it's also a sad song in my eyes.

"I've only begun to learn, so I decided to go… with a song _I_ like." 'Not because you like it too Galatea', was the allusion I picked up.

"It is very beautiful… if I may?" time to get a little arrogant.

I don't give her time to reply as I sit near her and stretch my fingers. I'm good with the piano and other instruments that require intricate fingerwork. I can't say why. And music is one of my favorite things, so I can take Flora on a two-way ride to romantic-and-elegant-oneesama.

As I start playing the song, a faint smile crawls to my face. I'm usually always smiling when I play musical instruments, even through sad songs. I can see Flora watching my hands in a trance, that's a good sign. Now if only I can get her to smile. Music usually puts me at peace or sets the mood, I can appreciate a good song, I can fall in love with one, develop an addiction, forget it and rediscover it later to restart the cycle. But I never understood scenes in movies where a character tries to tell something to his loved one with a song. Yet here I am trying to do the exact same thing… And heaven knows how, but it seems to be working, cause I see her smile.

I finish playing and without turning to her utter in a serene voice "Flora, I'm sorry" I don't even want to go into explaining anything…

She looks at me for a second, her smile dies out a bit, "And what are you sorry for?"

"For making you misunderstand me and Miria." I guess that's the best way of putting it.

"You shouldn't be sorry for something like that…" she says once again regaining **her** smile.

"Of course I shouldn't…" wait what?

"But it's still cute that you feel guilty about it." she says with a smile.

"OK…" so did she slow down and think about the whole thing and realized that there's actually nothing incriminating that she had seen? Or… I don't like the look on her face.

"I understand you, because I did the same thing…" what is she talking about?

"Yeah…" and why am I agreeing?

"So I guess I can't blame you for falling for Miria yourself?"

What the? "What are you talking about? I only did it cause I was jealous of you and the kiss you saw was totally unrelated…" oh crap, I shut up but I think I already said too much… Damn…

"Kiss I saw?" of course you didn't, Dietrich saw it, but…

Just give me a minute, I'll think of a way out. I look at the music sheet as if trying to find a suitable answer.

"I guess you're not denying it now?" said Flora, "But that lie about doing **it** out of jealousy for me was a pleasant one."

It wasn't a lie, "What makes you think it was a lie?" damn! I sound like I'm giving up and accepting her view on this…

"Because even if I missed that supposed kiss, I still see how you look at her." that doesn't make sense, Flora. Rather, it was the way you looked at her and me separately, but I'm too tired to say anything.

I run my fingers on the piano keys and sigh. What do I do with you, Flora?

"Galatea, you have the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter and the kindness of spring... And I realize that I can never hate you," And you have a tendency to be a little too poetic about this, "But I can no longer idolize you either…"

I smile, or at least I try.

"So now we can do it as equals…" says Flora as she gets up from the piano.

"Really now?" somehow I really don't like we're this heading, but I get up too.

Thankfully she lowers her voice for this and the music makes it unheard for the rest, "Now we can both compete for Miria…" with that and a smile, which seemed evil to me, she starts walking to the exit

How did this even happen? I reach my hand for my head to see if I haven't left it at home today. I need to catch Flora and set things straight, I absolutely must. But not a single word comes to mind. So I just stand there for a few seconds, more than enough time for Flora to leave, and then begin walking to the door by myself.

I wave goodbye to Sophia-sensei, even smile before exiting the room. Outside, I put my hand on the wall and then lean on it. Well… that went wrong… Maybe if I do a retrospect on my actions step by **step** I can find the exact moment things went wrong, but somehow I don't want to. I spot a silhouette near the corner, if I were lucky it would be Flora, but it's someone of shorter build. I can pull a guess.

I walk over there and see my newfound shadow,

"Hey, Dietrich." I say as I pin her to a wall again. I Guess I'm just in a bad mood.

"Um, hey…" she's just like earlier today, unfazed, "I thought you said I could track you, so what's the sudden ambush about?"

"I said 'as long as you don't get annoying'"

"You said 'as long as you don't distract me'" she's got good memory, "And I didn't think I was. Nice piano skills by the way…"

"Thanks, but that's beside the point." I guess the music did conceal the topic of our little chat.

"And you seemed a little depressed when you left the room."

"Sad songs put me in a sad mood. And now I need something to brighten up my day…"

"Well don't let me stop you from doing that…" she said trying to get out of my arms, but I prevent her from it.

She is kind of cute, I don't want to let her go just yet.

"You know, for a second there, I thought this day was getting not-so-good, but then I remembered I have such a cute girl stalking me…"

"Tracking." she corrects as she arches her brows.

"OK, tracking." I caress her cheek with my fingers, "Still doesn't change the fact that you're a cute girl." even if you have boy's name.

"Are you flirting with me or is that your intimidating voice?"

"The first." I put my other hand on her waist.

"Don't you think this is too sudden, even for someone of your reputation?"

"Not really. And doesn't every voyeur want to be part of the action sometime too?"

"I'm not a voyeur."

In response I only smile and move my hand from her waist a little up to underside of her left breast. Her eyes change to a look which I can only describe as 'you-have-got-to-fucking-kidding-me' but she doesn't resist.

"You know this is sexual harassment…" she says dryly.

"So was pinning you to a wall, but you didn't seem to protest."

"I think I'll do that now…" but strangely she didn't do anything, maybe she was waiting for me to get scared or something.

But she doesn't have to do anything as I see someone in the corridor, catching a glimpse of this scene. Not so good…

But after a few seconds of blinking she throws "Sorry for the interruption" and turns around.

That was a smart decision, but then I recognize that voice…

"Miria?" damn, it is her.

"Galatea? It's you?" and she saw me.

"It's… not what it looks like."

"I didn't see anything…" she turns around and runs off.

Honestly why the hell did I even try to make an excuse?

"First I saw you two and now… one could say this is… ironic."

"Shut up, Dietrich."

Suddenly a day which began so nicely ends on a bad note…

**Caught Castilleja**

End of scene 7.

Still 27 kisses left.

And the song Galatea plays on the piano is this one. w3(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Q5HeJozGXJg

And no the one playing there is not me, I'm music ungifted.

12


	8. Impulsive Crescent in the Defensive Sky

Planned on 30.06 – 01.07.2010. Written on 18, 26 – 27.07.2010. Edited on 02.09.2010

Betad by **Julie**, once again.

**Scene 8**

"So? Is this something of an official declaration of affection?"

Just shut up Dietrich…

"No… It's the final product of unresolved sexual tension."

"Between you and Miria or you and Flora?" Dietrich asked

"Between me and me only."

"How egocentric."

"Just shut up…" what a damn way to start the day.

Yesterday while far from the worst day of the year still ranked pretty low. Miria cut me down with 3 kisses, Flora totally misunderstood me and now I have a personal stalker, who's trying to snarky…

"And would you kindly refrain from harassing me like that in the future?" said mentioned stalker.

"I will if you stop spying on me…" I say it and she turns quiet with an I-guess-I-can-handle-that look.

Actually I'd prefer her to be a little more sensitive about these things, then she'd be more fun to tease. But I've been with her all morning and so far she's been giving me the best Spock impersonation yet done by a cute girl. At first she was pulling her ninja stealth approach, but I saw her anyway and trust me it's very annoying to have someone occasionally pop-up on your peripheral vision and then not-so-gracefully go back into hiding. So I called her out of it and since then she's been just walking near me like a bodyguard. Except she sometimes comes up with dumb questions. I can tell by her face that she's about to ask another one.

"So who will you go talk to first out of the triangle?"

"Triangle?"

"As in 'love triangle'. I'm sure you have a love hexagon, but I was referring to the ones I knew as in №6 and №8 in the school ranking…"

"Listen, Dietrich, from now on, you'll carry my stuff." I say as I pass her my bag.

"You're not answering my question because you don't want to or you haven't decided?" she asks as she obediently takes my stuff.

"Both." I haven't decided nor do I intend to tell you.

But she just has to misunderstand, "You're going to talk to both of them at the same time?"

"No I'm going to seduce them both and have a fantastic threesome, duh…"

"I… ah… OK…" she even blushes for a second. I did say that she would be more fun to tease, but still I can get a few moments out of her… "I suppose it is possible for someone like you" thanks for feeding my ego, little girl.

"Though I still haven't decided on the order and positions. Do you have any logical suggestions?"

"I have… classes to attend. I'll resume following you during lunch-break." Um… thanks for the report, private Dietrich, I'm not your commanding officer though. And I really do need to make plans for who to talk to first. And class seems like the best place to do so…

And it couldn't have been any other class than Rosemary's. If I paid more attention to my schedule I would've skipped it. Rosemary is how to put it correctly… a magnificent bitch. She knows her stuff, and is relentless about it. She always approves us to disagree with her and even has lengthy discussions with her students. I once pulled an amazing feat of talking with her during the whole seminar, so that she wouldn't make it to our homework assignments and thus find out that I didn't have any prepared. Since then she's been treating me special. Not as a teacher's pet, but rather a personal Moby Dick, who she wants to take down one day with a harpoon of intellectual superiority, no sexual undertones for it I hope. And she nearly got me once, so since then I've been reading ahead, just not to get caught off-guard and lose any rep points. But I respect her in some weird way.

Oh and all that I just mentioned is not what she's known for in this academy. Supposedly she had something going on with Teresa in the time before Irene. And even though this goes nowhere farther than rumors, a few awkward silences from the headmistress keep this mythical love triangle alive.

But back on point, I wasn't really able to think up a decent plan on this class. Oh and in case I didn't mention Rosemary's class is economics, but she likes to take detours into sociology, philosophy and her favorite – methodology. So feeling a bit more educated and a bit more frustrated I exit the classroom.

Now I have about 3 minutes before crossing over with Miria to make a plan of what to say. Actually, why should I say anything? I can just bring in Dietrich and have her 'explain our relationship'. That'll actually be more believable, cause Miria can say that I'm too devious and am lying. I mean what convincing explanation of yesterday can I give? I can barely understand what happened, let alone find a way to make it all sound clear and innocent to her. It was clear and innocent, right? Me and Flora grew distant thanks to my cautiousness and you, Miria. So I went to reconcile with her but we turned into rivals for you instead. Not as planned and I snapped at the girl that spied us kissing and decided to… I don't know… reassure myself of myself…I guess? And then you come in… And I get all worked up and now none of this makes sense even to me… Yeah… So where the hell is Dietrich? Speak of the Devil-Spock…

She greets me with her usual sour expression, nods, as if to say, 'yep, I'm still stalking you.' and starts walking behind me.

"You can walk beside me you know…"

"I don't want to draw attention to myself and I don't think you'd want me to attract attention to us either." I guess that's true, but right now she looks like my bodyguard.

"Well actually, today I'll act like a responsible onee-sama and do something useful for you." I say as I turn around to face her.

She immediately gets tense and gives me a suspecting look, but at the same time is looking at me with hope, "Such as?"

"I'll show you the sword-fighting club. The 'traditional sport' of this academy." Yeah, I think I've said it before but this academy is kind of weird. The 'girls-with-swords' thing was supposed to be some kind of emancipative and feministic statement of the headmistress, but right now I think that's just her fetish. Yeah, swords of all things. It's even the academy's name.

The girl with a boy's name even jumped a bit, I guess swords fly her ship too. "I even feel sorry for having deceived you earlier. I'm thankful for this opportunity, miss Galatea"

"Don't mention it. The seniors must look after their juniors" in truth this is just something that happened to be coincidental, that's where Miria will be, "Especially cute ones such as yourself, Dietrich."

"So are you actually making advances on me this time?" I think I just negated that brief positive impression…

"No, just keeping you on a comfortable distance." I say turning away from her and going up the stairs.

"Comfortable for who?" She's right behind me with her reply is she daring me to tease her?

"For me… and in time… us both." but don't get your hopes up.

She shuts up to think that over for a few seconds, no doubt cataloging all the double meanings that phrase might hold. Dietrich's so serious about this that it's getting too cute. We could make a comedic duo and she'd be my straight girl…

"Comfortable for what?" she finally asks.

"Oh, we're here. This talk will have to wait…"

**Weaponized Wisteria**

The sword-fighting club. Dietrich is standing there speechless and eyes filled with interest, it's a shame her mouth isn't open, that would be cute. But really, a summer has passed since I last was here, where does the time go? I remember first coming here and seeing these vulgar broadswords and thinking that this is my last visit here, but I found out that there are not only claymores to be swung around here. For a more elegant girl they have a selection of other finer swords.

So as soon as I finished the main claymore course I jumped to rapiers and sabers, cause that's more my style. I like to dance my target into position with attacks that barely even touch her. The rapier, every angle it penetrates and then with one precise move I drive it in with great force and she's defeated. In the end, we're all satisfied, and you are set free… Oh what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah… Miria…

It's not that easy to spot her right away, the room is quite large and girls are practicing their swings, sparring**, or **even meditating.

She right where I'd expect her to be, not in the center of the room and in the spotlight but still gathering some glances. She's got her usual broadsword, but she's gotten very quick with it. Actually if I were to be caught in a swordfight with her I don't think I'd win. But whofights with just sword skills anyway? I'd trick her one way or another.

"This is awesome." What? Looks like Dietrich just had an orgasm just by looking at this.

"Let's go…" I yank her by the hand. I'm dragging my stalker behind me, ironic.

We reach Miria, who's pretty busy doing some move-set or kata or simply playing around with her sword, I can't tell. Looks like she's hypnotically good when not unfathomably fast.

"That **is **awesome…" I guess this place induces them everybody.

Miria notices me, I'm surprised she hasn't until now**,** and stops. "Hey there, Gala…" she's catching her breath.

"Yeah, hey there." OK now I should find someplace where we won't distracted, I can feel the looks darting over to us.

"You want to spar with me?"

"Maybe…"

"Well come on, let's do it." Miria seems enthusiastic.

"No, not now…"

"Why not?" said Miria sounding a bit provocative, as if she **were** implying that I'm scared.

"Tomorrow. Today I need you for something else." I hope she'll forget. Fighting her is the last thing on my mind.

"OK, tomorrow then. I'm holding you to your promise," I didn't promise anything, "So what's this _something else_?"

"I'm showing Dietrich the club and I think she needs a proper sword. Can you help her pick one, prez?"

Miria was about to give me **a** 'Why should I do it?' look but seeing the excited glow coming from Dietrich's eyes along with me calling her prez, she gave in, "Let's go pick one Dietrich."

"Thank you, Miria-sama." she doesn't call me "-sama"

The sword storeroom should give us enough privacy, maybe I'll even claim some kisses off Miria. Meanwhile I pass my little stalker to Miria-sensei. And as they walk into the storeroom, they turn to the wall where all the weapons are exhibited. I look for something to lock the door with,no one likes distractions.

"So Dietrich, what kind of sword did you have in mind?"

"I don't know really, they all seem so… efficient." interesting choice of words, Dietrich.

"Well… you'll see the selection and pick one." said Miria, seemingly surprised by her choice of words too.

"And don't forget to name it?" I add spotting a wooden practice sword that might be useful.

"Name it? Isn't that childish." Miria asked.

"Is naming diamonds and hurricanes childish? I named mine, I bet you named yours too, right, Miri?"

"Did you? What did you call it?" Dietrich joins and Miria succumbs.

"Well… I call it, Rebellion"

"That's so heroic…" and kinda tomboyish…

"And what do you call your sword, Gala? And… why are you locking the doors?"

"I call it Strelitzia… and I'm closing them so nobody would get in our way."

"Get in our way?" Miria raises a brow and so does Dietrich.

"Yeah Dietrich… I think it's time." I come over and swinging my arm over her shoulder turn her to Miria.

Dietrich's eyes widen and she struggles from my hands, "I thought you said that your threesome included only Miria and Flora, I don't want to be part of it." what the…

"I'm sorry… what?" Miria kinda froze there too. But at that moment I unfroze.

"No Dietrich that was a joke." and thinking back a dumb one "We're not having any threesome. I just want you to explain the nature of our relationship to Miria."

"Really?" Dietrich looks at me and by my no-nonsense glare gets that I mean it.

"I'm not sure I need to know the details of your relationship**…"** Miria lifted her hands as if trying to push away this awkward conversation.

"Well…" Thank the goddess Dietrich calms down and actually starts talking "We had an unspoken agreement that I follow Galatea around, but in exchange she harasses me a bit."

"I don't harass you, OK. It's just a little tease. Nothing worth noting. She's just spying." I had to butt in on that, wouldn't want Miria to misunderstand.

"I really don't need to know." Miria continues protesting and I can see her glancing to the door.

"And last night what you saw, Miria-sama was just the product of Galatea's unresolved sexual tension between her and her ego…" what the fuck is she talking about, not that stupid retort, "So the part of her attempting to grope me was in fact not sexual in context, but rather…"

"Just shut up Dietrich." I yank her to the door. Saying that she was spying and that there's nothing between us would've been enough. I need to get her out of here.

I bring her over to the door and practically throw her out and then turn to Miria, "Sorry… that kinda went wrong… let me try to explain again... She was stalking me and…"

Then I notice that Miria is laughing. She's not rolling-on-the-floor laughing though, rather how-the-hell-did-I-get-into-this laughing.

"Galatea, enough already... You don't have to explain what it is you do with the first years and where. " Miria started walking to me or the door, I couldn't tell.

"But I don't want you to misunderstand. Cause…"

"You owe me no explanations on what you do and with who. As long as it's consensual. Really Galatea, why should **you** feel the need to apologize and explain yourself?"

"I said, it's cause…" I really don't have a reason do I?

Miria looks as me and smiles, somehow I felt a bit intimidated, "Maybe I would've been concerned or surprised if I didn't know of your shifting nature and…" she finger quotes, "queen status'. But frankly I don't give a damn. Go chase her down and say you're sorry, maybe she'll accept it."

"Shifting nature? What the hell are you trying to say?" I put a hand on her shoulder and stop her from leaving. I guess my voice got intimidating in response to her 'sarcasm'

"Um...? Incapable of a monogamous relationship… Does that sound better?."

"Really, is that what you think of me?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Now let me go, I'm sweaty and I need a shower..." she tries to leave but I turn her to face me and press her into the wall.

"I think you're just fine. And don't forget, you still owe the queen kisses…"

"Sadly I do. But I'm not going to give them to you right now."

"You said it yourself. My… shifting nature as you call it, is no secret to you. So why not? Why should you care? I want it right now and your lips are right here. I can take what's mine any time I want. I can explain to you anything I want. I can make you believe anything I want. I just don't want you to misunderstand. I'm claiming these kisses from you exclusively. You should feel honored"

"Did you snap or something? What the hell are even talking about, Galatea?"

"Shut up, prez. I'm just going to take what I deserve..."

My eyes go blank for a second and the room resounds with a loud clap. Or rather a slap. Ouch… my poor cheek…

"You back to your senses? Or do you need a second one?" Miria said, again smiling with her simple damn smile. What the hell was I doing? Did I really snap. My head is pulsating with indiscernible thought and my cheek with pain.

I push myself away from her with my hand and lower my head. The room is filled with awkward silence and my heavy breathing, although I don't remember screaming not a word. I bump my head into her chest and contemplate her navel.

"Sorry…"

"It's OK…Happens to everybody." that line was forced… "I guess I shouldn't have shook your resolve on the roof yesterday" just shut up.

"I guess I was just looking for a reason…"

"Looking for a reason to snap?"

"No, I was looking for a reason you'd be jealous of me and Dietrich. A reason for you to care." A reason for me to explain why I ever felt the need to explain, "But I don't think there ever was one…"

"Gala…"

"No, never mind. I'm just stressed and there's…" but I couldn't finish, not that there wasn't any other pretense for this little breakdown I could dream up, but because she lifted my head and… what?

She was kissing me? What? Now of all times… I wanted to kiss her back, but for about 6 seconds I could do nothing but look at her. Only after I answer her kiss. Somehow I have no strength to make it my usual forceful kiss nor have I any idea what to do next… But I think this is all right. I want to stay clueless and docile. I'm afraid to act and scare her away. But I feel my instinct kicking in and taking over. The instinct to move closer to her.

End of scene 8.

26 kisses left? Or is it 24? How many are being taken/given/received right now? What next?

To be continued…

12


	9. The Crescent is drownining in the Clouds

Planned on 06.08.2010. Expanded on 15.08.2010 and 07.09.2010, Divided on 28.09.2010, Slightly revised on 02.10.2010

Written on 09.08. – 10.08.2010, 15.08.2010, 03.09.2010, 05.09. – 06.09.2010, 13.09.2010, 30.09.2010 , 02.10.2010 – 04.10.2010

Many thanks to my beta **Julie **for her speed.

**Scene 9**

I must be sick, cause I think I like the smell of her sweat. Which is too gross to be true right? But still we're stuck kissing (though making out would be a better word) in the storeroom. And any minute now she's gonna move away and storm out of the room. I mean, come on, that's the only logical decision she can make. Same goes for me I guess. But this insanity continues, our kiss goes on and I fucking swear her sweat is turning me on.

Is she trying to empty her kiss count while I'm off guard again? Am I just going for a all-in-one-moment? Why am I touching her hair? Why is it so spiky? Damn Miria…

"I like your hair…" I say while moving my hands over her ponytailed hair, "It's fun to touch."

"Shut up and kiss me." she says not even opening her eyes, and I oblige. But I don't think I can go on just kissing.

This is just too surreal though. I mean I don't really like her, she definitely isn't too fond of me either. Or so I thought. So why are we even doing this? Well, I'm doing this cause I want to do it right now, with no regard for future consequences. It's the only way I roll, on the chase for a momentary whim. But why is she suddenly happy with this? But actually does this really matter?

I decide to use this rare opportunity to see if she is fun to touch in other places and slide my hands under her shirt. I immediately feel her stomach, which is, as expected pretty tough. Like in comic books where they say "peak of physical form", while actually meaning "sexually fit". I'm not one for exaggeration so I'll just mention that she's like a Greek goddess. Definitely not overtrained like Undine, but her body has a nice firmness, and feeling hit relaxed under my fingers makes me feel like a master of all known forms of touching. And did I say that this is only from touching her goddamn stomach? I must be going momentarily crazy. And the craziness only grows as I move my hand to her breasts.

I'm not even cautious, I'm really close to getting a slap again or at least a mild reprimand. But she doesn't say anything and starts copying me, by putting her hands on my back. She can't copy my touch though. But her strength feels good, as do her breasts. Suddenly I get this idea that this is what she meant that she wanted to spar with me. But that would be just stupid. Now where was I? Oh yeah, her boobs. Though I need to set them free from her clothes to wholly appreciate them. I break the kiss, to lift her top. I'm actually a little scared that if I give her even a small pause to think or breath without me, she'll snap out of it and leave. But she doesn't and I claim her lips for the what time now? I have a lot of experience with taking bras off of girls, but her's is providing quite the challenge. That sports-bra is like effin' armor…

"Maybe I should do it?" she said in an unusually alluring tone.

"I guess you should." I didn't even put on my 'sexy-voice', not that I ever take it off though.

Actually I have a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that Dietrich was in this room just a few minutes ago and now she's helping take down the what little barriers that stop me from . But I'm never one to pass by a chance. Better to do and regret it, than regret not doing it, right? And do it, I shall.

But she stops me by putting her hands somewhere around my neck.

"So, you want to see my naked body? Even if not, I'm still gonna hold this against you." yeah, real classy, Gala, saying one of the oldest double entendres. I swear it's her poisonous sweat messing up my head.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you..." she said as she unbuttoned my shirt.

Unlike me, she seems totally sure of what she's doing. That raises some questions, but I don't care right now. I caress her cheek with my hand and give her another make-out session. Her hands make quick work of my shirt, and moved on my now naked back. She hesitated with taking off my white lace, but I returned the favor by taking it down.

I moved away to give Miria a good look and to give my tongue a break. She stared at me in slight disbelief, her hands stopped on the sides of my stomach. She's probably wondering whether the beauty she sees in front of her is true or a dream… or she maybe just checking out my stomach to see if her's is more six-packy, it's hard to tell by her expression. But knowing Miria, it's probably the latter and she's like 'Oh, OK, I saw her naked, note taken, go me!' She says nothing and keeps looking. I mean she wanted to take my clothes off, I could've managed either way, but now I'm stuck in one of those awkward silence moments with a girl with no appreciation for...

"You're really pretty." and she kissed me in the center of my goddamn stomach.

Ughhh… Miria, I guess you really know what to say. "I love you, Miri." oh crap, I let it slip.

She stops for a second and looks up to me, looking as cute as a kitten, "What now?"

"I said, I love the way your lips feel…" that was a close one, I should really control my momentary impulses, I learned that from Flora.

She started going higher with her kisses now landing between my breasts. Her lips do feel good but she doesn't seem to be too experienced. Though as she concentrates on my left nipple, she gets better, maybe her inept instincts are kicking in. The dominant gene holding the command to "worship Galatea's body"… Actually that's one of the dumbest thoughts I've had all day. Would be awesome though. And she's already kissing my neck.

I feel fantastic and light like a goddamn flower petal in the friggin' wind. Her skin is warm and I almost forget that we're in a storeroom with the smell of her sweat doing a number on me, can't believe thisis the always-serious-Miria. She really is doing a splendid job, and about now her lips moved to mine.

But actually, why is she the taking the initiative? I'm not one to not take what's coming, but still…

I push her back with a kiss and I run my fingers over her stomach and proceed lower. I think it's my turn. She looks at me slightly irritated, I guess she didn't really want to be interrupted. I could probably say something like "her mind says no, but her body says yes", but actually she isn't protesting in the least bit. That's putting it mildly. She looked like she's been having the most fun out of us too, which I beg to differ.

No surprise that her panties are also of the casual type, or more correctly, some sports type. At least that I can tell by my hand, I'll confirm it later. But right now slipping under them is more of my concern and by the way she just nearly bit my tongue, I guess I'm successful.

I remember mentioning my sword style being one of dancing my opponent into a corner and taking him down with one precise strike. Well, guess what all that was just a metaphor for this right now. Miria twitches under my kiss and touch and being back in control feels good. As does being on top. But Miria herself is also nice and warm.

"Galatea, you're…"

"Yes I am" I don't really know what she wanted to say but I felt it would be cool to just say it. I guess she agrees because after that all she says are intangible gasps and pants. I kiss her neck to enjoy hearing them.

Seeing perpetually serious Miria like this is just divine. If I could say make her scream my name in ecstasy it would be a labour of Hercules, but for now every breath and random sound she makes is sounding just as sweet. Miria under my control and writhing in pleasure. Oh yeah… And this is really going to my head… and other places. Seriously I'm getting a little too enthusiastic. Maybe her sweat is turning me on?

Wait, am I still on about that? But this really doesn't change the fact that this isn't like me. But fuck do I like it. I slightly speed up my tempo with the fingers and literally bite into her neck. Maybe I understand that this is an ultimate one-time thing. I know that once it's over and I… we've had our little fun, this'll be just a repressed memory for her... and maybe even me. So right now I'll just focus on… What the?

Miria apparently wasn't that much under my control as I feel her hands trying to find their way to my panties. That's bad or good? I honestly stop to think about it and…

"Why are you stopping?" Miria asks.

"I'm not" I say as I thrust my fingers into her once more. Damn maybe I should've said "just teasing you", that would've sounded better.

But my rapid feats of digit dexterity didn't distract her from trying to get her hand on my white lace. Strangely I don't really want her to see that I'm wet, not more than her though. I'd like to say something along the lines of "Oh Miria, you're orgasming in my hands and I'm barely even excited." That's dumb to even consider though, seeing that she's such a… formidable opponent. Her hand's made the way inside and I can practically see her smile at it and look at me as if she's won a bet. Yeah, Miria congrats on finding my pussy, not that it was hard. But I'm too busy hitting the jackpot on your end.

By the way once she actually got her hand on me, she really showed her inexperience or maybe she was just distracted by me using my experience on her. But really…

"Is this your first?" I had to fuckin' ask…

Miria looks at me with her light blue eyes and quite casually utters "Yeah…"

And I honestly don't even have any teasing quips for that, so I just kiss her. I probably should feel honored and proud or something, but not really. And I prefer to think she lied…

But I'd say she's pretty talented or maybe it's just me... overreacting a little too much. Stress and stuff, her sweat… and yes, I guess I'm still going on about that. She's working her fingers… Damn…

I decide for myself something as dumb as that I'll make her come before she gets me… Really mature Gala. But it seems like a good idea in my misty head right now. I've got a reputation in Miria's eyes that I have to live up to. Or maybe I just want to…

With a smile I dig into Miria with renewed passion. I'm totally perched above her, my hair reaching down to her face. She looks at me in surprise and awe or at least that's how I see her. I'm going to impose my heretic order unto her body And show her heaven… She tenses up, but then starts melting away at my onslaught. The dance is over, it's time for the finishing strike. I can tell she's ready. I decide to silence her off with a kiss, which turned out more like a lick. Miria arches her back, as if I sent lightning through her body and I know I've won my silly little game.

I share every heavy breath Miria takes as I look at her. Her eyes are closed, her hair's a mess, she looks angelic and I won… I place my forehead to hers.

"Yes, Miria, I am…" I'm not sure why I'm saying that out loud. Actually I'm not sure what I'm saying at all. I don't what any of this means now.

I'm tired, but not drained. What now? Plan my cunning escape and avoid the whole sword club? Yeah, pretty much that. Better get on it. I lean over and kiss Miri goodbye.

"I guess I did outlast you. But it was fun anyway, Mirikitty."

"Mirikitty?" I just made it up, I think it suits you.

OK, now it's time to get my clothes back on. Rick and Ilsa will always have Paris and we'll always have the sword storage room floor. I sit up and look around and I start reaching for my clothes. Either I threw them a little too hard or we've moved a little away. I do see my shirt and bra though, man are they going straight to the washing machine after this. Huh… Miria got up? And she's reaching for my waist…

"Hey Miria, don't you think we've had enough for today?" I try to say it strictly, but my voice fails me. Must it always sound so inviting?

Are you trying to postpone it till tomorrow?" I thought this was a 1 day special, "And didn't you say that you outlasted me?" she moves her hand and it's already over my pubic hair.

I gently push her away "Miri, it's really enough for a first time." and start crawling over to my clothes but she literally pulls my leg.

"Not really." and she starts pulling my panties. Hey!

"What the hell are you doing?" I guess crawling away from her a giving her the back view was not such a good idea in retrospect.

"Huh? I thought you said you outlasted me? By 3 seconds I guess." and she kissed me there. And by the way, I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Stop it already…" the kiss didn't stop there and went on into something else. "Oh god…" recalling what I said, she definitely is talented, even if she doesn't know it. I try to move away but my legs wont listen to me.

"I have to return the favor don't I?" said Miria in a short break, "I don' think you'd stop in my position."

"Miria, you sneaky little… don't stop."

I repeat, she's definitely talented.

**Stupid Sexy Strelitzia**

End of scene 9


	10. The Crescent runs across the Sky

Planned on 24.12.10, Written on 24.12, 28-30.12.2010, Edited and corrected with my beta on 5.01.2011, thanks **Julie**.

Scene 10

Warmth… uncomfortable… smooth… spiky... Everything feels weird… and good. This has to be a dream…

I open my eyes and yes, I am in fact in my bed. My white queen-sized bed, which is in no way a dirty storeroom. And there's no evil were-cat sleeping beside me… Actually, I should check, cause usually after you feel relieved, it turns out it wasn't a dream and that unexplained impulse me and Miria had would turn out to be true. I lazily turn my head to the side to see her Christmas tree of a hairstyle, but all I see is a fluffed pillow. Ha-ha… nice… It was a dream, I mean there's no way Miria could've been that cute, right?

And wait…why is my white bed blue? And how come the cover is on the floor? Oh it fell off cause… Miri's sleeping there? The f…

**Flower?**

OK, so this is obviously not my room. I mean, I know every nook and cranny there to. And there's a girl suspiciously similar to Miria sleeping on the floor next the bed. So I can only assume that I'm going totally insane and hallucinating. Or maybe I'm in her room.

Awkward, I really don't recall getting here. She didn't carry me here, while I was asleep, did she? I cringe at the mere thought of her carrying me here bridal style. That's my trademark move… And she really wouldn't be able to lift me now would she? So did she carry me here like a drunk relative from a bar? Probably not either, I'd probably wake up. So…

I came here on my own volition. As I cover my face with my hands and let out a sigh, Miri looks up and sees me. Oh great, I guess I won't be able to slip out undetected and make her believe it was all a dream.

"What's wrong?" asks the girl, under the bed. I guess the double face-palm does make me look troubled.

I look at her through my fingers and after another sigh I say in my usual haughty voice "Nothing, I'm just lamenting that I'm now ruined for marriage…"

She throws me a "Heh" and cuddles up into her blanket again, she actually piled it up as a pillow, "And here I thought I actually saw you crying."

"I don't think the world is ready for the cure for all diseases yet." my tears are also the fountain of youth and other stuff. Damn that joke is old… and lame.

"That's good. Cause I thought you'd force me to take responsibility and stuff…" said Miria and yawned.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" maybe the softness of my voice made that phrase less badass but more suiting to a morning like this… "So…nice place."

"Yeah whatever…" she replied and closed her eyes seemingly going back to sleep.

"So, you always sleep on the floor?" I should so stop starting every sentence with "so".

"Only when somebody kicks me of my bed… Seriously, I got up like 6 times and you pushed me off, what the hell?"

"Sorry, but being bitchy is one of the things I do in moments of low consciousness…"

"Oh really? Aside from drooling on the pillows?"

"I do not drool…" um witty comeback, I need you... "It's just cause… my mouth was tired after yesterday's escapade." I so love the word 'escapade'…

Miria continued talking to me without turning her head to me, "Maybe yesterday also had something to do with your snoring?"

"Objection." always wanted to say that, but really, Miri… "Do you know how many other girls would notice that by now and tell me? So quit the lies…"

"It's a cute quiet snore, so maybe they liked it or… were too tired to notice."

"Well…" and I kind of lost track of what I was going to say, seriously she's making this up, I don't snore, not even the 'cute quiet' variety. I'll have to ask Helen to watch me as I sleep and tell me. Or maybe ask Dietrich…

"Or maybe they like knowing a neat cute detail of their otherwise perfect idol. That explanation suit you better?"

"I prefer the one where you made it up to get back at me for kicking you out of bed. And now if you don't mind, I'm privateering your shower." I step over her and go for the shower.

Oh and not surprisingly I wasn't wearing too much clothes when I woke up… so yeah, probably I did more than I'm willing to remember at the moment. And Miria isn't helping by being so annoying in the morning and her damn shower is… actually kind of nice. I turn the water on and it cuts off all the noise from the room. Like this I can maybe pretend I woke up alone. And after fighting my fear and convincing myself that her shampoo won't make my hair spiky, I get on with my usual morning procedures. This kind of hair does demand a lot of attention. But the feeling of water itself just feels good, my senses are probably dumbed down, but I probably smelled of dust and sweat . And god knows I don't want to dwell on those thoughts. And actually, Miria probably needs a shower herself. But she's smart enough not to knock on the glass and propose to share.

By the time I come out Miria is already dressed and ready for action (study actually), her hair is messy, but she can pull off making it seem cool. Bonus points to you for that, Mir, I'll never be able to do something like that.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" I ask parading past her in her bath-robe.

"Took one last night, after you kicked me the third time." That's thoughtful of you Miri, but I really have to get my mind together and remember what the hell else happened last night.

I remember the day and what led to the… incident… and I of course recall the incident itself. It's painted into my goddamn muscle memory in thick layers or exhaustion and a slick feeling of renewal. Yeah, did I have to use the word 'slick'? I kind of grossed myself out just now... But anyway, after that my memory just falls through as if I was drunk. And I never kill my brain cells with alcohol without a proper occasion.

"I guess your body is just damn poisonous…"

Probably sounded out-of-the-blue to Miria and she was quick to retort "Well, excuse me, princess. You were like a demon yourself, you bit me."

"Bit you?" I couldn't have…

"On my thigh." I could've.

"Sorry about that, but seriously, I got... carried away. I hope I didn't cause any more damage." Maybe she'll give a debriefing on what the hell I did and how I got here.

"Not really…" said Miria packing her books for class.

I need more details… "What did I do?"

She stopped and turned around to me "You don't remember?"

"Of course I do. I'm just interested in what was… most memorable to you." I say in my usual flirty style. It's time I got less casual and back to my day-to-day persona with her.

"I… have to go now. I already slept through the first class, so…" she started moving towards the door and was she blushing?

"Oi, wait a minute. Where are my clothes?" I can't see them anywhere.

"They're in the laundry. You can take one of my uniforms." said Miria stopping briefly in front of the wardrobe and throwing me a set.

"OK" I say, as the uniform slams me in the face.

I was going to call her out on throwing stuff at my face, but she disappeared with the slamming of the door. What the hell did I… or rather we… do last night? She seemed reluctant to talk about it. But then again the things we did at day were already enough to get to serious Miria, apparently.

Hey, at least I got a clean article of clothing. And the sizes seem similar. But yeah, that's the uniform, the shirt and skirt set, and I also require some socks, shoes and… Well, I guess when she confronts me about it, I'll say that dire need and consequences forced me to search through her underwear drawers and requisite a pair. I mean, she so could've foreseen this…

The uniform fits nicely, standard issue and all. But our difference in height makes it look like I'm trying to stealthily show some midriff. The bikershorts she uses for underwear are OK. But the goddamn shoes are killing me. I should've went barefoot, but that would just look silly. I wanted to high-tail it to my room, which is on the other side of the goddamn school, and change into my stuff and actually put on a bra underneath this shirt. But I had to run into Theresa and her "Hurrying to my class, aren't you?"

So I'm on the last rows, nearer to Helen for once, throwing Miria's, shoes off and giving my feet some rest.

"Hey…" said Helen cautiously, seeing that I'm not in the best of moods, "everything going OK?"

"Sort of..." I say quite passively.

Helen seems to take this as a sign to question me on yesterday's events, "So how did that clash with Miria go?"

Right to the point, eh? "Well" I lean over and whisper, making sure not soul in sight except Helen can hear me, "She's might seem inexperienced, but she's actually pretty good."

"And to be more exact?" whispered Helen.

"She's a sex demi-goddess, she's vigorous, unrelenting, and her tongue…"

"Whoa, stop right there…" Helen jerked away a bit, "I was asking about the fight you had in the sword storeroom, not the make-up sex afterwards. Too much information, Gala."

"Fight?"

"Isn't that what you did? People say, she challenged you to a sparring match, but you took it farther away from innocent bystanders and had an epic clash in the storeroom." said Helen

"Is that what people say about that incident?"

"Um... yeah." said Helen looking as simple-minded as she never has.

"Cool, keep it that way. It was a friendly fight, end of story. OK?" I say persuasively..

"I get it, sure. So who won?" she air-quotes it in her usual manner.

"It was a sparring match. So let's consider it a tie."

"So you both gained some experience from this encounter?" she asks, smiling.

"You could say that…" you really can.

With that Helen smiles and leaves me alone for the remainder of the lecture. I guess calling it a fight would be a half-truth and half-truths are always better than lies. I'll just go with that legend if someone asks, and I know someone who'll be particularly interested to know.

I slip back into Miria's shoes and exit the classroom. Dietrich should start following me pretty soon, so instead of giving her the opportunity to sneak up on me, I decide to go find her myself.

My feet got kind of accustomed to the pain and walking over to the first-year's classroom was tolerable. Hopefully I won't run into Audrey and she won't start a 'polite' conversation which I will be obliged to participate in, but won't anyway. I start spying out Dietrich in the exiting crowd, considering she's pretty low-profile, this might take some time. But something else catches my attention. There's this girl and her hair… Damn. It almost reaches to her waist and it's curled up… into massive curls. Sorry that's about the only way to describe it that comes to my head. But this girl's hair is basically screaming "I'm the princess here!" Why didn't I come across her earlier? The first-years are definitely interesting. Time to move in.

"Hello, can you help me with something?" I approach the princess.

She gives me a surprised look and replies in a soft calm ojou voice "I'll try"

This girl reminds of Flora, but so far she seems less clingy, so far "I hope you can, I'm looking for a girl. She's short and goes by the boy's name of Dietrich"

Before the girl can reply, some other first-year comes up to us both, looking a lot like the princess' loyal guard, "Hey Anastasia, who's this?" a protective knight indeed, hotblooded eye-brows included.

"Oh I'm just a student looking for a specific first-year… Nothing too important." I say sarcastically, somebody will tell the eventually who I am.

"Dietrich is inside the classroom, miss Galatea." said the girl called Anastasia, "I look forward to studying with you." she really is polite, and informed. She may be a bigger threat than Audrey in terms of out-classing me as the queen of this school. But she seems peaceful, I guess.

"Thanks for the directions" I'm speaking of Dietrich as a landmark, funny that, "With this I'll leave you lovely couple alone…"

The un-introduced girl said something along the lines of "This isn't the kind of relationship we have" but I pass into the classroom to find my unfortunate stalker. She looks surprised… no I'm exaggerating, she looks like usual. Time to take the initiative.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I didn't want you to miss out on stalking me…" I say in my usual proud matter.

She raises a brow and looks at me suspiciously.

"You going or not?" I say as I exit the classroom, "We're going to my room, to pick up stuff."

"I see." she said, sounding distrustful.

"What's on your mind?" but I of course know what she's interested to know, "Wondering how it went? Sorry to disappoint you, but it was just sparring match…"

"'Just a match' as opposed to what?"

"Opposed to anything else. Miria isn't that easy to drop, if you know what I mean." but falling for her is.

"But you are wearing her uniform…" she said sternly.

"Wha?"

"Our uniforms have symbols remember, and this is Miria's uniform. And you're not wearing a bra under that shirt. I assume the sparring match went well." Nice deductive skills, Sherlock,

"Were you looking at my breasts? And I thought you were platonic about me."

"Don't change the subject, you know what I mean."

"I get what you're implying…" and you're 103% on mark, but… "Why don't you ask Miria herself what happened after you left?" cause I sure as hell would like to know and maybe if Miria tells her, she won't deliver this to Audrey.

Honestly though, lately I care less and less if people find out.

"I believe Miria is right over there. Why don't we go and ask her?"

I turn my head from looking down on Dietrich's face and turn to see Miria talking to someone in the hall. Dietrich pulls my hand like my bossy little sister (which I don't actually have) towards her, already forming a question or something. But I really don't hear it. I just saw who Miria was talking to.

"Hey, Miria and… hi, Flora…" of all the times and places…

End of Scene 10


	11. Pensive Primula

Planned on… hell I don't remember.

Replanned and improved on 19-20.05.2011. 12.06.2011

Written on 20.06.2011, 27.07.2011, 04.08.2011, 12.08.2011, 03.09.2011, 09.09.2011, 06-07.10.11

Dialogues written on 22.11.11 away from home and above the clouds in an international flight.

Finished XX.04.2012 – 26.04.2012

Scene 11

"Hello Galatea…" says Flora with a calm smile, but I for one know that it's her evil calm smile, the one she gives to people who make fun of her name, say they have better skills than her or… rivals in love.

"Oh, hey." Miria is pretty casual, got to hand it to her, she knows how to keep calm in almost any situation.

I on the other hand, can barely manage my neutral tone, "Good morning"

I'm a little more concerned to cover up the incriminating symbol on my shirt… well Miria's shirt. Well it's not like I had anything else to wear. My hair is long enough to cover it up, but I had to gather it into a tail. Still I'd have to stand sideways so it would stay there or play around with it with my fingers, as if doing a bad flirt. And I am known for my conservativeness when it comes to my hair, so I should start thinking of a believable explanation.

Dietrich does her greeting, sounding even a bit joyful, when addressing Miria. The first-years love her.

"So Galatea wanted to ask you something." said my stalker, while elbowing me in the side. She's seriously overstepping her boundaries…

"Nothing too important. Wouldn't want to interrupt you two." I say to Miria and Flora.

Dietrich gives me a I-knew-I-was-right look but I ignore her and continue my inquiry, "So Flora, what brings you to our future president?"

"Just saying hello." she said again in that passive-aggressive tone, even Miria noticed it this time.

Miria on the other hand just nods and mumbles something like a "Hi" and looks away. The awkward silence hangs on for a bit as we all wait it out, with Dietrich turning her head in anticipation.

"Oh that reminds me, I've got an important speech that I'm going to do today at the Student Council meeting, so Galatea, don't skip it out." said Miria.

"I'll consider it…" as much as I like seeing a fired-up Miria, I don't really think I can take a meeting with Dietrich and Audrey giving me weird looks for giving other kinds of looks to Miria.

"You should be there at all costs" said Dietrich, sure girl, I get it, "Especially after she gave you one of her shirts." said Dietrich with pretty vocal "Hm!" at the end.

"Y-yeah…" Miria closed her eyes and scratched her chin.

Yeah, thanks a lot, girl and now Flora was looking at my chest with such interest as never before. I may have even blushed, like in some stupid story. But otherwise I really had nothing to say. Maybe I got my shirt dirty in demon blood or something and Miria lend me hers. It could happen. Maybe a man in black gave it to me, no questions asked. Maybe I bought it at a Miria fan convention. Maybe we had sex and mine was ripped apart in a fit of… Yeah… I'm not getting an explanation for this, especially if I have trouble wrapping my mind around the idea itself. And my memory isn't helping… But back to the problem at hand.

"You don't have to stare at it like that" I say calmly.

"Why are… you… wearing… Miria's shirt?" said Flora accentuating every word. I hope she doesn't have a yandere side.

"This is one of Miria's shirts, not one I got off of her." yeah, that explained a lot, good one Gala.

"And why are you wearing it?" Flora continued.

"Take a guess… Why would I be wearing it?" yeah this isn't really buying time as much as it is getting Flora mad. She glared at me and was about to say something when Miria interrupted her.

"Oh just tell her…" What?

"Miria?" whose side are you on?

"I've got places to be." and with that she left in her feline graceful pace. Damnit Miria…

"You know I have not a single theory worth mentioning about why you should be wearing her uniform." Flora is persistent, but if I caught her wearing Miria's uniform… I guess I'll just have to seek refuge in audacity.

I roll my eyes, like I'm tired of being asked this and just have my imagination go to some dark corners of the unbelievable "We were walking through the park at night, when Miria suddenly got really horny and pinned me against a tree, she ripped my shirt and after a really hard night of everything under the moon, I needed something to wear and Miria gave me her shirt, and it still smells of her sweat, so if you'll excuse me, I'll go change."

This avalanche of lies, well exaggerations actually, works and Flora's opened her mouth, but not a word escaped, Dietrich on the other hand was so dumbfounded, that it was even cute. But no time to enjoy the moment, so I casually push my stalker aside and get out of there.

I really need to change out of this shirt, and for the record, it's fresh out of cleaning, so thankfully that smell part was a lie. I like my clothes mine and only mine, so hell no would I wear Miria's used anything. But actually Flora might've liked something like that, I remember this one time she stole my… And out of friggin' nowhere Miria pops out!

"What the…" I backed off a bit, not hitting anyone

"Good job clearing that up …" why is she saying that in a sly tone? Oh and…

"Thanks for abandoning me back there." I say regaining my composure.

"I knew it would be easier for you to explain it on your own… Me getting horny and pinning you to a tree?" she says sarcastically, but for all I remember it could've happened.

"Don't worry, they won't believe it." besides our only so-called park is right under Teresa's window, so there'd too many witnesses.

"Who'd believe that right? " Yeah, you and me? Together? Making sex and having love? Unbelievable.

"Maybe I should've said something more unbelievable, like you having some weird fetishes so it would be more obviously a lie… Some foot-fetishism maybe?"

"Not funny Gala. Anyway, see you later." with she winked and walked off all serious as usual.

I need a break…

* 3 * 6 *

Seriously I can recall a time when my life was simple. I was just a child and my biggest problems were looking good and playing the piano, not that hard for someone of my beauty and talent, why thank you. Later it did get tedious, but nothing I couldn't handle. How did it get to this? Not that I don't like it when a complex plan comes together, but half of this I never planned. A good player knows to quit when she's ahead, right?

I think I seriously lost track of time with this whole thing. And worse off, I lost track of I was even doing and focused on getting out of the trouble I was already in. Real brilliant.

I began this for Flora actually. That sure worked out, right? Now she's making her moves on Miria and I'm viewed as her rival. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't really start it for Flora, rather than I felt I needed to prove I was better or something. Yeah, I guess she just brushed my ego the wrong way. This was never about her, this was about me. This isn't something hard to admit for me and I did joke to myself that I'm a terrible person, but it's…

"Just stupid" I said out loud.

If I was back there right now, knowing that I'm doing this for myself. I'd probably reconsider the whole thing. I mean in the end I did drag Miria into this. Won't go as far to say I corrupted her or anything, rather I just woke the sleeping wildcat. But really…

How long has it been, Miria? How long did it take for everything to get so mixed up? You look confused, from your point of view I would be confused too. Hell… I barely understand where I'm going with this even now, but I don't show my confusion. I'm the glimmering queen, who can't be wavered by such petty things, and it's not a façade I have to keep up, it's just who I came to be, but you… I can see it on your face. You're smiling far too brightly.

"Um… can you run that by me again? I don't think I understand what you're asking." She said leaning on the wall and I think any of her smile are threats to my inner peace by now.

"A simple question… What is our relationship?" as I say those words as if by drama rules a gust of wind blows through the park. I don't mind looking dramatic but it gets my hair in my face.

"Um… I'd say it's more positive, than negative, right?"

"That doesn't answer my question and you damn well know that, Miri."

"Well…um…"

"Enough with the "um"s already, It's not like your some shy first-year on a confession. Just answer the question, it's not like you don't know the answer to that." Cause I don't and at least one of us should.

"We're… friends." I swear she made that sound like a question, "Is this about last night?"

"Ah… partially." I say that without blushing, I deserve a medal.

"Listen, that… How should I put it?" put it like it is, "That thorough service you made me do didn't make me think you're a complete pervert, OK?"

"Well of co… Wait what? Thorough service?" I hope I didn't.

"You know… That part where you went all crazy and spouted stuff about being a goddess and me needing to examine… and worship… every inch of your body."

"Every inch?"

"That's what _you_ said." she said quite Captain Obvious-like.

"And so you did?" I admit I might've said something like that when in the heat of the moment and all, but… "Every inch? Even?"

"W-What are you getting at? I-it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

"Oh I believe you would." sneaky Mirikitty.

"And you seemed to be sparkling with joy too, miss Goddess…" she crossed her arms on her chest, giving me a sly smile.

"Well…" Now I guess I know what happened, still can't paint myself the mental image of Miria doing stuff like that… "But that's beside the point. Back to our relationship, I mean our deal."

"Oh, the one that you used as a cover to hook up with me? Actually pretty clever now that I think about it… Slipping through my defenses like that."

"What? No, it wasn't a cover for me trying to…" the words come out of my mouth, but I realize that she isn't really listening.

"Hey, no excuses, I approve. I don't think I'd properly react if you asked me out directly…"

"Stop right there! I didn't host all of this to… hook up with you!" at least, I think I didn't.

"Oh really? Then why did you do it?" she asked leaning forward

"I… ah…" got jealous over Flora liking you, played the bitch card and thought I'd…

Miria suddenly moved forward and kissed me, breaking my focus once more.

"OK… I get it. It's still a contract of the Mephistophelian Galatea to get me uncomfortable… So how many kisses are left?"

That was… pretty fast.

"If my resurfacing memory doesn't fail me, then I am far in your debt already." and I feel bittersweet about it.

"That… and kisses are slightly different things, wouldn't you say? Besides I think there was only 1 kiss I planted on your lips." I didn't even know her voice could sound so arrogant and alluring.

"And the rest in places I don't even want to mention."

"Like the back of your neck." said Miria

"Among other places…"

"Your underarms got you very ticklish"

"Stop…" I say, rolling my eyes.

"And honestly I was seriously considering kicking you out of my room when you told me to kiss your…"

I kiss her to shut her up, at least that still works.

"I was about to say feet." she says smirking yet again.

"Sure you were, just shut up." I gently push her away to at least get some distance between us.

"But it's not like I didn't kiss your…"

"Just shut up…" I pray to the heavens that I'm not blushing right now. "If you enjoy having that counter on you, fine by me. Just for the love of Heidegger, stay quiet about this. For both our sakes…"

Miria gave me a smile which basically said "how come I'm enjoying this more than you?" and I seriously have no answer to that.

The queen needs to reconsider her little kingdom.

**Pensive Primula**

26 kisses left? Really?


End file.
